A New and Old Threat
by Tewi
Summary: iChangedTheNameOfSheWasn'tAfterUs! What happens when the turtles save someone from Karai but then a new threat comes in? Trouble that's what! Now there are two commen enimies, so powerful that the world is taken over and the turtles are slaves!
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer- Ahhh, I totally forgot about this. So yeah, don't own 'em, what did you really think I did? Now it's done-you can't yell at me, hahahahaha!


	2. Vacation Gone Bad

I sighed happily as I packed. Two days ago had been my birthday and my best friend Shara had thrown a surprise party. It was a great party. Shara always throws the best parties. Somehow she got my little sis to come. I haven't seen her in years. It was great. I also came away with some really cool presents. The best one was my sister coming though. Then I flew to my parent's house in Ohio and had a family party. And guess what? I got four plane tickets to New York!

See I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't leave the U.S. until I visited every state in it. I am dying to go outside of the U.S. but I could never seem to get tickets to New York. NY is the last state that I have to go to! Yay! I've never been to "The Big City:" I glanced at my watch. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" I stuffed the last of my stuff into the suitcase and ran down to my car. "Eeeep! I still have to pick up my friends." I used a bungee cord to tie down my stuff. I had an old jeep. You know the ones that are all open.

I giggled nervously as we settled down in the airplane seats. We took all the seats across on our row. Shara and I sat on one side and Cleo and Disa sat on the other side. There was one of those airplane movies on that no one has heard of. It was something like The Little Won Elve. Some jerks behind us kept telling us to shush so they could actually hear the music. Of course Shara had to open her big mouth and she got in a verbal fight with the people behind us. There was some name calling so I had to jump in. Then of course Cleo and Disa had to jump in to. Then we found out the jerks behind us had friends to. So there was a bunch of us yelling. Of course that's going to attract attention and about ten attendants had to come out to shut us all up. They were in the middle of lecturing us all, because we all happened to be teenagers, when the gun shot went off.

There were a couple screams. People were praying to God to help them or about how this was unfair. Even the attendants freaked out. Cleo was screaming bloody murder, Shara had grabbed on to me and started screaming, while Disa had started whimpering and hugging Cleo. I looked around to see if anyone was hurt. And the lights went out. Amazingly, over everyone's screams and whines and whimpers you could hear someone speaking on the airplane intercom. "Everyone SHUT UP! We are taking over! If you have a problem about this come to the front to be shot!" Then the voice started cackling and the intercom was abruptly shut off.

I woke up sweating. Phew, it was just a bad dream. I looked over at my friends who were soundly sleeping. Everyone was okay. I dug a book out of my pack. I planned on reading the rest of the trip, which was thankfully uneventful. Everyone woke up about twenty minutes before landing. We talked till then. We were all excited! NY was gonna be so awesome. I couldn't wait to land so we could go, well, do stuff! All right! We all smiled as the plane started to land. This vacation was finally going to get started! As we touched the ground we put our hands together and raised them up, while yelling "Alright!"

We sat up on the roof of a skyscraper, talking and looking below at the city that never sleeps. "What are we going to do tomorrow Yaniz?" Yaniz was the name I liked to be called. I was just about to answer when I felt like we were being watched. I guess I wasn't the only one because in unison we turned our heads. I heard Shara let out a small gasp. Cleo screamed. Disa gave out a whimper. I glared, this didn't look right. There were a bunch of people dressed in a weird black suit that covered everything. One pulled out a sword. "Uhh. Do I know you? Are, are we not allowed to be up here?" I tried to reason. The rest all pulled out weapons. "Guess not." I said.

They closed in. "RUN!" I screamed to my friends. I kicked a guy down in his special place and followed my friends. I heard Shara scream something fowl. I turned and punched a guy behind me and ran towards Shara's voice. The men in black (not intended) had blocked our path. Cleo was sobbing. Shara was yelling for the MIB to back off, but not as nice. Disa was trying to be funny, .like she always is. This made me mad. No one messes with me or my friends. These guys had weapons. This was serious. I was in gymnastics and knew some self-defense from karate classes.

I took a deep breath and let out a war scream, and charged. I just saw red. See I used to have a really bad temper. Everything used to blow me up until I grew up. I didn't show my temper unless it was serious. Like people making fun of other's. Or attacking me and my friends. I don't know what happened. I didn't even realize what I was doing. "Yaniz? Yaniz, are you all right?" I blinked at Shara. It looked like she was the only one brave enough to go near me. I looked around. The MIB were all lying around moaning. My friends looked okay. I checked myself. Just some small cuts and bruises. I looked up at my friends. "Yeah, I'm okay. Guess my temper's still there, huh?" "Uh, yeah. Don't want to mess with you still." Disa smiled.

A clank made us turn around. There were tons more of the MIB! "I don't think we can handle this. When I give the sign, run down the ladder." I murmured to my friends. To the MIB I said: "Hey jerks. Nice night huh? Well we got more important stuff to do than hang around talking to you. So, uh, guess we'll be going now." I head my friends clamber down the ladder. I turned and jumped down the first part of the ladder. I could hear the MIB starting to come after us. I yelled down to my friends, "Jump the ladder sections, climbing is too slow!" I hopped over the rail to catch up to them. I landed hard on my ankle. I winced and ignored it. "Hurry!"

"Where do we go from here?" That was Cleo. "Where are we?" That was Disa. Before Shara could add her bit, I jumped in. "Doesn't look like we'll get much help here." We ended up in a bad place. It was dark and lonely. My friends looked around and realized I was right. They looked to me, their eye's asking "Where now?" I glanced around and spotted my answer.

"Down there! Hey don't give me that look! It's the only place! Unh! You want to live don't you?" I said quickly, while pointing up at the MIB's process. They were almost there, but something was holding them up. Like they were taking their time, because they were cocky they would catch us. That made me mad. I growled. My friend's minds were changed when they saw how close the MIB were. Cleo groaned, "How grooooss!" But she followed us to the manhole cover anyway. "Uhhhh!" I groaned. The thing was very heavy and felt stuck! "I could use some help here!" They hurried to help, except Cleo who hesitated. "Cleo!" I growled. She helped and just in time we got the cover up. I went last and closed the cover.

I hopped down. I glanced around us. There were a couple tunnels branching off. "Split up, it will be harder to catch us that way. But be careful, we'll try and meet back at the hotel room." They nodded. Cleo gulped and Shara frowned. Disa didn't seem to care. The manhole cover rattled not giving anyone a chance to argue. I gave my 'look' and we all turned and ran in separate directions.

I felt bad for leaving my friend's and making us split up. But it was better if they couldn't kill us all together. We had a better chance of surviving if we split up. "Oof. Ow." I wasn't watching where I was going and had fallen. "Ewwww!" I was all wet with sewer water. "I don't want to even think about what I just fell in!" I tried to stand. My knee was scraped and sore. I pushed it out of my mind. I had just had a worse beam bite two weeks ago. I heard something that sounded like footsteps. They were close. I didn't have time to run. I scurried back into the shadows and held my breath.

A small brown rat ran past. I groaned. Me, the brave one thought a rat was going to hurt me. "I'm losing my touch. Gee, how can I be so young and so old? I'm only seventeen, how can I be losing my touch. Do I even have a touch?" Oops. I shouldn't be talking, they could hear me. I jogged a little further down the tunnel. "Whoa." I whispered. I was in a big place where the tunnels met. About maybe twenty tunnels branched off from here. There was a big whirlpool like thing in the middle and a bridge above it. I glanced around wondering where I should go next. I heard the sound of something whiling.

I spun around. About a hundred MIB's stood there. One was twirling 'chucks. There were also some guys in some really weird drobe. "Nice hat." I laughed nervously and backed up. I held my hands up. "What do you want? I didn't do anything to you guys." One of the guys with a hat on held up a weapon with blades on both ends and advanced towards me. I narrowed my eyes. These guys were gonna get it, cause they had been pissing me off for long enough. "Prepare to go down!"

The guy swung his weapon at me. Goddess was he fast. I didn't get out of the way quick enough. My arm got slashed. I growled and lunged forward but got hit in the back of the head. I dropped to my knees and head butted the guy in front of me. My head is really hard, so they were gonna have to be better than that to knock me out. It made me angry that they were so good, like ninja's. I defiantly didn't want to lose to the likes of them. I looked up and smiled evilly as my temper took control.

It was no surprise when they started winning. I only noticed when I got cracked on the forehead. "Whoa. Uhhnn. That hurt jerks!" That's when I noticed I was losing. They had back-up. I didn't even realize help had arrived. The guy with the double blades glared at me evilly. I moaned. The blood from my head seeped into my eyes. I couldn't see. I wasn't going to give up that easily. I started screaming and thrashing. I didn't want to be killed and I wanted to attract attention. My head pounded against the concrete. I gasped and shuddered. Then every thing went black. 

End Chapter one


	3. Saviors in Shells

"Ohh." I moaned. Wow, I hurt. I blinked. "Hey, I can see again! Where am I?" I looked around. It was really dark but I could see the outline of a door. There was a crack at the bottom of the door that let in some light. I tried to move. When I did chains rustled and my wrists, ankles, and neck felt heavy. "Huh?" I gasped. I was chained up to a wall! "What is this place?" I heard a rattle on the other side of the door. The door started to open and I tried to scoot closer to the wall but I was too sore and it really hurt.

Two of the MIB's entered. I closed my eyes against the light, expecting it to be bright. The light was really dull though. The MIB's walked over and started to unlock me. I tried to fight back, to run away but I was too weak. One of the MIB's chuckled. I didn't like the sound of it. I silently dubbed him Dumb and the other one Dumber. Dumb and Dumber picked me up and started dragging me to who knows where. I was too weak to fight back. "The boss is going to have fun with you!" I didn't like the sound of that. I tried to tell him to shove it but I couldn't talk.

I was brought to a big room. A person dressed in armor with spikes sticking out from random places (I thought) was in the room. Dumb and Dumber bowed and dragged me forward. They bowed again and dropped me. I winced inside as I just dropped. I couldn't even do anything about it. It seemed like forever until Mister Metal spoke. "Welcome to my room. I suppose you would like some water, huh?" The voice surprised me; it was a woman's voice. I was even too weak to answer.

Misses Metal slowly got up and grabbed some water off her desk. She leaned down towards me and helped me gulp down the water. I cleared my throat and tried to say thank you. Words actually came out! My voice was all rough, but I could talk! "Why are you helping me?" I asked. She looked at me. "I didn't mean for my…" she hesitated. I could tell she was thinking. "Associates to hurt you. I just wanted to ask you some questions." I almost snorted at the not hurt you part, but I caught myself in time. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

She sighed. "It is not you I wanted to ask some questions to. It is your friend. The one that has the funky hairdo. With uh, brown and red hair." I thought for a moment. I knew she was talking about Disa, but I still didn't trust her. "Does my friend know you? What do you want to ask her? Who, who are you?" She laughed. I thought it sounded a little evil. "I'm a person she's heard about but has never met. I just want to ask her about a party I want to throw. She gives wonderful party advice. And I, I am Karai." I could tell she was lying out of her nose, well maybe not about her name. That sounded right for some reason.

I decided I was tired of listening to her. "You're lying! You just want to hurt us! Let me go!" I spit out. It wasn't a very good idea. She picked me up. "Imbecile! You can't stop me! You should've been nicer!" She heaved me across the room. "You shall rot in the dungeon! Or maybe I'll torture information out of you! Yeah, I love that last one!" Then she walked over to her desk and pressed a button. "Take her away!" The doors opened and Dumb and Dumber walked in. I was too weak to fight and I figured she probably had tons of help in her place. So I just shouted crap at her as D and Der took me away.

I was put back in my cell and chained up. I sat there for a while pondering what I could do. I decided to try something, anything. I couldn't just wait for Karai to come and torture me. I pulled at my chains. They wouldn't budge and I was hurting. I cheeked my body to see the extent of my injuries.

I was covered in bruises from head to toe. I had a bad scratch on my arm. Scratch, it was more like a cut, I think. My left ankle was swollen, but I didn't think it was broken. I might have had a concussion. My head felt like it was cracked in half. I was pretty scratched up all over my body. I had a huge gash on my chest that I was surprised I lived through. I had a cut on my shoulder and across my whole back. It felt like part of the top of my ear was cut off. Oh, and my knee was about three times the size of my other one and I had a splitting headache. My mouth was totally dry and my lips cracked. "Wow. Bet I look like crap." I said, mostly just for noise.

I decided to try and get some sleep. Even though I already had a kink in my neck. "Ah, well." I yawned. I sat up against the wall and discovered I couldn't breathe through my nose. I felt it. It felt like I had a bloody nose. Good news was nothing was broken. I hoped nothing was sprained or fractured. I moaned and sighed. "Nothing I can do about it." I closed my eyes and was asleep instantly.

I awoke to a rattling at the door. I could hear whispering outside my door. It sounded like people fighting. The doorknob was really rattling now. It seemed like whoever was outside the door couldn't get in. I growled. Whoever was out there I was going to be ready for. I tried to get in a pouncing position as quietly as possible. Which was very hard because the chains rattled at every movement. The doorknob turned all the way and the door started to slowly open. Then I heard "Oh, come on Leo. Are you scared someone will jump out at you? Just open the dang door!" I was confused. It didn't seem like MIB's opening the door. I listened on. "Raph, they could have a trap set up. We don't want to get caught." "Hey, guys. Come on we shouldn't be fighting. We gotta get the girl the dudette's were mumbling about." I heard a sigh. "You're right Mikey. I just have a bad feeling about this. And don't even say it Raph!" I heard a chuckle. "Guess I don't have to." My ankle was starting to hurt, and my knee. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell and the chains rattled.

"What was that?" "Well Mike, I'd say it was someone in the cell." "Well duh, genius child. Open the door Leo!" The door opened all the way. My mouth would've dropped open if I didn't think it would hurt. Standing outside the door were four big turtles! Not only that they had weapons strapped to them and headband things on their head. The one with the orange headband gasped at the sight of me. The one in the purple headband looked concerned and the one in the red headband curled his hand into a fist. "Leo lookit that. I don't get how anyone could do that to a kid. Or, or, or anyone. Gah. I kill the foot for this, not that I need a reason." The one in blue seemed to be Leo, I thought. "Raph not right now." He glanced over at me. He seemed to be holding in his own anger and concern too. "Are you Yaniz?"

I gasped. How the heck did he know my name? But first things first. I looked at the one in red who I think is Raph. "I'm a teenager, not a kid." Then I looked at all of them. "What girls mumbled about me?" Lastly I looked at Leo, the one in blue, "How do you know my name. That's a yes by the way, I'm Yaniz. Are you guy's aliens?" The one in orange snorted at that. Leo gave him a glare that said "Shh." He looked back at me, authority in his eyes now. "We'll explain later. We are here to save you." He said quietly while holding up keys on a key ring. I smiled. "Free me? I'd love that."

He walked over and undid the chains. "Ow." I whispered. The chains had been chafing me. "Can you walk?" he asked me. "I can try." He seemed to know what that meant. "Mike you carry her. Raph you're rear. Don what's the quickest route out of here?" The one in purple, who I guess was Don started to answer Leo, while the one in orange came towards me. "Well…" But was interrupted by Leo. "Okay, Don you lead. I'll walk the side." Mike picked me up in the Romeo and Juliet hold, as we called it in my gymnastics. It's also known as the baby hold. We (or they) were ready. They walked out while I was carried out.

I was carried through many tunnels. It seemed like we would never get out of there. I couldn't exactly see much though because there was a big shell blocking my view. Then finally I could see light and heard Don say "Ah, here we go." I think it was Raph who spoke next. "Finally, boy genius. I thought we'd never get outta here!" All I heard in reply was a shush from my side. Don was about to walk out when a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Leo. There must have been a silent exchange between them, for they switched places. Leo cautiously tip-toed outside. I think he looked around and made sure it was safe. He turned back and was about to gesture us outside, I thought, when instead he screamed look out (!) and jumped towards us.

All of a sudden we were in the middle of a battle. The turtle's were in the midst of the battle. Mike, the one carrying me, set me down against the wall. "Stay here dudette. Don't worry this won't take long. Hey Cowabunga! Time for a butt kicking, huh Raph!" Raph seemed to be having a great time. Leo was focused and seriously concentrating. Don was the one who was not really killing, if he could help it. He seemed to like the fighting the least. Mike was joking and laughing. I found it amazing that he could be this light during a time like this. They were good but for every MIB that went down it seemed like twenty more popped up in their place. I jus had to help. I was always bad at just sitting in the midst of any action.

One MIB got to close to me. Before he could behead me or something I leaned down and grabbed his feet so he would fall. He fell toward me and on me. I smacked his head as he landed on me. "Oof." He was heavy. I grabbed his sword and shoved him off my lap. I forced the pain out of my mind. I couldn't think about that now. I didn't even know how to use a sword. I glanced at the sword and then at the MIB. I said to myself: "MIB you're going down!" I swung the sword around me wildly. I let out a war scream and didn't let myself think about what I was doing. Killing, (I thought, though now I'm not sure). But we had to get out of here and these people probably killed on a daily basis.

Car lights suddenly flooded my whole vision. While I was blinded I got kicked in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and was cracked over the head. I gasped in pain. I could feel the blood flowing again. My vision was turned black by my blood. I could tell the lights from the car were still there. The car horn beeped and I heard a guy shout, "Hey Raphy boy. What's up with not inviting me to the party?" "Hey Case-miester. I thought this was just too hardcore for you, sissy. Sorry Foot jerks, I have to go. I'll be back to kill you later." I felt someone pick me up. I tried to fight back and then I realized it was turtle skin. Well that and the guy picking me up said "Hey, cool it dudette, it's me."

I must have been carried to the car. I felt us speeding away. I could hear slight conversations going on but the pounding in my head was too loud to understand them. I tried to shut out the pain but it was too painful. I couldn't think about anything else. The pain was just taking over. It was excruciating. I just wanted to die. I couldn't stand it. Finally the darkness started taking over. It seemed to be becoming a good friend of mine. I sighed in my head as the darkness chased away the pain.

End Chapter two


	4. Stories and Fighting

I awoke to foggy voices. My eyes weren't open and I couldn't move or talk so I just listened. "Think anyone of these dudette's will ever wake up? I'm really worried." "Hey Mike, you remember we found Yaniz awake, I'm sure they're all fine." "Yeah. I sure hope so." I realized they were talking about me. I wanted to tell them that I was up but my lips couldn't form the words. There was silence for a minute, then "Wait, Yaniz's breathing pattern has changed! Yaniz can you hear me? Are you awake, can you give me some sort of signal if you are?" I tried to nod, to cry, to twitch, but I couldn't. I decided I wasn't trying hard enough. I had to try and give it my all.

A sigh was heard. "Maybe not Donnie. You should go eat, I'll watch the girls for a while." "Ok. You yell if you need anything." I heard some rustling and I could tell Don had left. Now it was just Mike in here with me, and possibly my friends. Goddess, I hoped they were okay. If I could've I would've jumped as a hand stroked my cheek. Mike started talking to me or us saying he hoped we would wake up soon and stuff like that. I wanted to cry (well go aww at least). It was so sweet.

I just had to try and open my eyes again. I guess I tried to hard because I felt really sleepy. If it wasn't already so dark for me I it would've come to caress me. I felt my tiredness take over. I finally gave in and everything was peaceful and quiet.

I blinked at the bright light. Wait a minute…I could see! My eyes were open! I felt a tickle in my throat. I coughed. I sat up and hacked. I sat back down rubbing my temples. The coughing hurt my head. I suddenly felt self-conscious, like someone was watching. I looked over, realizing that my eyes were wide open. Hmmm. "Strange. No one here." Hey, I could talk again! My stomach growled, reminding me that I was starving. How long had it been since I had last eaten anyway?

I tried to roll off of whatever I was on. It didn't quite work. I fell to the ground with a thud. It really hurt. I scrunched up my eyes and moaned. Now I was hurt stuck on the ground. I heard footsteps coming! Yay, I was saved! Or was I? What if it was someone like that Karai lady? Uh, no! I had to move and quick. Only problem was I was stuck on the ground. I tried, and desperately mind you, to move or something. My body would not obey the command though. What was I to do? Oh, boy was I in trouble now!

I closed my eyes like that would somehow help me. I heard the footsteps halt, close to me. "Hey guys, come here she's awake!" I felt the footsteps come closer. I recognized the voice. It was the turtle in orange. Mike, I think. I opened my eyes…and gasped. The turtle's face was right next to me. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. Now Raph might bite but I won't." I stared into his eyes. "I'm not scared. You were just right there, that's all. Wait, you saved me." There was a moment of silence that neither of us wanted to break. I couldn't help it; I had to break it, "Thanks." It was his turn to be surprised. He did a double blink and looked confused. "You're not scared?" He asked while picking me up and setting me back down on the bed I had been on. I was about to answer him when I heard more footprints coming.

I looked over and saw the three other turtles and a, a, a…a giant rat! I was a little taken back, but it was cool. "I hope you are all right child. You were very hurt when we found you." I blinked in surprise. He sounded so wise. "Yeah, I think I'm fine." He nodded. "Is there anything you need?" I was about to answer him when my stomach growled. I smiled. "I think that just about sums it up." Mike smiled too. "I'll go get you something." He ran off to go get me something to eat. The rat smiled an amused smile. "Leo, take her to the couch so she can have T.V. to watch, while we continue our practice." Leo bowed to the rat and came to pick me up while the other's groaned.

Leo set me up on the couch, all comfy like. I was trying to remember something, it was pulling the back of my mind, but I couldn't remember what it was. Mike came out of what I guessed was the kitchen carrying something on a plate. Then it hit me. "Where are my friends? I've heard you mention them." I said the last little bit because I saw the confusion on Leo's face. Leo and Mike looked to each other. I didn't like what it implied.

"Yaniz. They still haven't woken up." I sat back in shock. I didn't notice that the other guys had come up behind the couch or that Mike had set down some pizza. I jumped when the rat spoke behind me. "I believe she has a right to know what happened. Everything that happened." Leo nodded in understanding. Splinter smiled, like he knew something the others didn't. "We will have practice after this." I saw the turtle's faces drop. This wasn't getting them out of practice. Practice of karate or something, I guess.

I listened in fascination of how they were created. I learned the rat was called Splinter, and I knew for sure what the turtle's names were. I learned how they started learning ninjitsu and all about the foot and the shredder. I thought their origin was fascinating. I gasped when I heard the name Karai, the Shredder's daughter, still alive even though her father had died by Leo's katana. Now came the part I had been waiting for. The story of how they found my friends.

Leo told this story, (Splinter told of their origin). "We were coming back from visiting April and Casey when we heard screams and the sounds of fighting. We ran to check it out. The foot were busy attacking your tall friend." "Cleo. She's Cleo. Disa is the one with brown hair and highlights of red. And the last one is Shara." I interrupted Leo. Leo continued, "The foot were busy attacking Cleo. She was screaming and backed into a wall. The foot were teasing her when Shara ran in. She had some foot following her. They were really having fun with her. We had to jump in. Cleo freaked out at the sight at us and started screaming. She got knocked in the head pretty hard. She has a concussion. Shara's eyes popped out of her head and she got distracted. She also got smacked in the head and has a concussion. While we were trying to get to Shara and Cleo they got beat up on. Then all of a sudden Disa runs in with the foot on her tail. She goggles at the sight of us and gets knocked out. Disa also has a concussion.

There were many foot ninja's there and it was a very tough battle. Your friends got pretty beat up. We beat the foot and brought your friends here. They haven't awakened once. There was some sleep mumbling from Disa that included you. We decided to check it out. Don did some research and Raph went ah…" Leo stopped for a moment as if searching for the right word. "…Looking for information. We found out there was a foot headquarters. We went looking and found you. You've been asleep for three days, since you last passed out. You shouldn't have fought, you know. But the time for scolding is for later, or never, since you're not Raph." Raph rolled his eyes at that and Mike snorted.

They were all silent. I was thinking about my poor friends. "Can I see them?" It was Splinter that answered, "Later, you need rest right now. Maybe after practice one of my sons will help you over to see them. Now eat, you need your strength. You can tell your story later, when you're ready, when your friends are awake. Feel free to watch the television. I'm sure my sons will spend time with you after our practice." He smiled at me and I felt welcome and safe here, with them. Then Splinter got up and walked to their practice room and his sons followed him. Mike smiled at me before he left. I smiled back.

I didn't really watch the T.V. I was just zoning and thinking about their story and mine. I was thinking about my friends and if they would be okay. Splinter seemed sure they would, but I wasn't so sure. Of course I hadn't seen them yet. I also wondered how badly I was injured. At some point I stopped daydreaming and started listening to the turtle's practice. They were speaking Japanese, I think, so I couldn't understand it. I understood hai, but that was about it. I had always wanted to learn Japanese but had never had the time. I must have stopped listening and daydreaming at one point because the sound of the turtle's panting behind me startled me.

"What the heck are you watching?" I recognized the voice as Raph's. I looked at the screen. Something strange was on, I had no clue. I looked up at Raph. "I have no clue. I wasn't paying attention. I was daydreaming." I decided to add something else. "Can I see my friends now?" They all glanced at each other. Leo nodded. Mike smiled. "Yeah, you can. But, uh, we gotta warn ya, they look pretty bad right now." I smiled, "Thanks for the warning, but I still really want to see them. I mean they are my friends, my close friends." They all nodded in understanding. Mike lifted me up and started to bring me to their 'infirmary'.

I gasped at the sight of my friends. My eyes practically bugged out of my head I was so surprised. They looked absolutely horrible! I looked up and realized everyone was watching me, concern in their eyes. "Can I…" my voice cracked. I tried again. "Can I sit with them for a while? Alone?" Leo was frowning but Mike answered before him, thank goddess. I don't think Leo would've let me. "Yeah, I understand, of course you can." I sighed in relief and whispered thanks to Mike, so no one else would here. He set me on a chair near the bed and made sure I was comfortable. I think Leo wanted to fight Mike's choice but he didn't say anything. Don spoke up, "If you need anything, even if it's just for company, just holler. One of us will come." I just smiled gratefully as they left.

I talked to my friends for a while until my voice became hoarse. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up. "Huh?" It took me a second to remember where I was and what had happened. The lair was quiet. I wondered what was happening. I tried to get up, praying it would work. It did! My legs were all weak and like jell-o, but I could walk. I wandered out of the 'infirmary' and into the living room. No one seemed to be home, not in the kitchen or the dojo. I knocked on doors but nobody answered me. I figured I was home alone, which felt weird because it wasn't my house.

"Are you okay child. You should sit on the couch; you are not strong enough to walk with energy." I probably jumped up about ten feet Splinter scared me so much. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired." He led me over to the couch and made me sit. There was a pot of tea on the table and he poured one for me and one for him. I sipped it gratefully. "Hey, where are the guys?" Splinter smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask that. Karai gave April a message and the guys had to go to fight or there would be some serious consequences that I won't mention partly because I was not listening to them but thinking about the battle ahead of my sons." I blinked in surprise. That was a very detailed description he gave me. I was expecting him to be vague and stuff. I didn't think he'd trust me that much. "Is April alright?" (I had no clue who April was but I didn't want her to get hurt). Splinter nodded. I sighed. "When did the guys leave?" A worried expression crossed Splinter's face. "They left yesterday. April came in while you were sleeping and gave the message. They have not come back or even called, which they should've done by now."

"Hello?" Splinter and I stood up and looked at each other before racing to the infirmary. All three of my friends were up and looking confused. At the sight of Splinter they screamed. Cleo fainted, of course. I stepped in behind Splinter. Disa pointed at Splinter and screamed: "Yaniz, look out for the rat!" "Guys, guys calm down! He won't hurt you! He, well his sons saved you guys and me! It's okay." I went over and gently shook Cleo. Cleo trembled. "Giant rat." She pointed at Splinter. I went through the same spiel. I turned to Splinter "I think they should hear the story." Splinter nodded in agreement and started to tell the story. My friends listened intently and I too for I found their story fascinating.

My friends sat in awe. I turned triumphantly "See, they're fine." Shara nodded. "Yeah, it was just a surprise. I bet you screamed too." She seemed cocky in saying the last part. "Actually she thanked Michelangelo." Splinter spoke up. He winked at me. I smiled back. I was about to say some smarty pants remark when the lair door burst open. Splinter ran out to see what happened. I told my friends to stay there, I knew they weren't strong enough to walk, (I was ignoring the fact that I wasn't), and then I ran after Splinter.

Mikey, Donnie and Raph were laying in the doorway, all heavily bleeding. I gasped, they looked horrible! I ran to their sides. Raph looked weakly up. "They, they took Leo. We tried to stop them, but they were too strong." I looked at Splinter; he looked as worried as me. "Shh, you need your rest. It's gonna be all right." I said it too calm down the guys but also to calm my nerves. "We have to get them to the infirmary. And quick!" I nodded and started to pull Raph to the room. He was really heavy! Splinter came up beside me and helped me pull him up to a bed. The others followed him (us pulling them).

End chapter three


	5. Guilty

My friends gasped and grimaced when they saw the condition the turtles were in. I guess after seeing a giant rat the turtles didn't freak out from the turtles. Especially since they knew about them. Splinter I could tell was worried about Leo in enemy hands and about his other son's conditions. He was all business and I was more than happy to help out. He told me what to do, giving me the small jobs while he did the bigger jobs. My friends were just totally grossed out. Shara had to turn away with her eyes closed while Disa and Cleo turned away looking like they would puke any moment. I didn't blame them. Raph practically had his intestine hanging out and Mike had a humongous crack on his shell.

It took forever to put together (it felt like a puzzle) the turtles. I was running around making tea for Splinter and my friends (of whose had a sleeping potion in it on Splinters command). It worked like a charm and was good because I was getting tired of their gags. I think it helped Splinter to because he relaxed a little after they fell asleep. Once the guys were all bandaged Splinter looked exhausted so I tried to tell him to go get some rest but he refused. He wanted to watch his sons and refused to do anything else! I had given up hope on trying to get him to bed when he asked me to get him more tea.

The sleeping potion was still sitting by the tea kettle. I smiled and slipped some of the potion in his cup. I thought for a second "Well…just to be on the safe side…" I poured in more than I was supposed to. "Oops!" Ah, well it couldn't hurt could it? I took the cup back to Splinter who didn't suspect a thing. I think he was to tired, I'm pretty sure he would've known what I was going to do before I did!

The potion worked like a charm…again. "Well maybe I didn't. Maybe he was just tired and it just took a little push. Whatever, it worked, now what to do?" I brought back a blanket that I found lying on the couch and placed it on Splinter. I pulled up another chair and a got a soda from the fridge- to help me stay awake. I sat there watching the turtles, my friends, and Splinter. I felt really guilty. I mean it was my fault for making my friends split up. If we hadn't they might not be hurt. If I hadn't got captured April wouldn't have gotten threatened and the turtles wouldn't have gone to Karai and Leo wouldn't be in the hands of the enemies. Oh and if that wasn't enough Splinter was worried sick and it was entirely all my fault!

End chapter four


	6. Running Away

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a groan. I looked up groggily forgetting where I was for a moment. Raph was moaning in his sleep and thrashing around a bit. "Oh crap. That can't be good for him!" I rushed over to him and tried to hold him still. I growled, even in his sleep he was stronger than me. I was practically lying on him to keep him still. "Raph, come on Raph. You're safe now! You're in the lair. Come on Raph, be still, it's alright!" I don't know if it was a good part in his dream or something but he stopped, panting. I got the washcloth Master Splinter had used earlier and put it on his forehead.

Then Mike started whimpering. I looked up at the sky, "Why me? Why them?" I was about to walk over to Mike to help him when he went completely still and silent! My eyes grew big as saucers and I rushed over to him. I listened and felt for a pulse. My eyes got even bigger. "Oh no you don't Mike! Come on wake up buddy! Please don't die! Ohhh, come on, wake up, you know you want to!" I rushed to say in my desperation. I realized I'd have to do CPR! I didn't even think of how gross or wrong that was I just did it.

The breath coming from Mikey made my eyes tear up. I guess I was pretty much an emotional wreck. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" I looked to the rest of the guys. "That goes for all of you!" I just about died of heart attack when I heard Splinter. "It is alright child. They will make it now, you have done well." I turned slowly to Splinter. "Really?" I asked in a small pitiful voice that disgusted me. "I'm sorry for drugging your tea." I looked at the ground. To my surprise Splinter smiled "It is alright. You were right to do that, I needed rest. But, now that I am rested you need some sleep. I was about to protest that I had just woken up but realized that he was right. I WAS extremely tired. So I nodded and walked out to the couch, taking the blanket from Splinter on my way out.

I thought it would take me forever to go to sleep because of all the thoughts running through my head. But I was wrong. As soon as I hit the couch I was snorin'. While I was sleeping I had time to think, or dream. I dreamt that when the guys woke up they hated me. It broke my heart. I tried to apologize but they wouldn't hear it and they kicked me out. I decided I had to try to save Leo, if not for them then for me. I went to Karai's building but the guys were already there with Leo free and I just got in the way. Then somehow Karai found us and was about to shove a sword down through Leo's neck but I saw and pushed him out of the way.

Well I was in his place and Karai's sword couldn't change course now and she ended up killing me! That wasn't even the worst part of my dream. The worst part was she was sorry. She immediately dropped to her knees and started crying! And the turtles. The turtle's didn't even care. They all just sneered at me. And Leo started laughing! Soon they were all laughing and saying how I deserved it for what I put them through. I just sat there dying, taking it, crying.

I jerked up on the couch sweating and all tangled up in the blanket. I knew that if I didn't leave my dream would come true. (Hey, give me a break, I was stressed!) I decided right there and then to leave. I sat up and walked to the infirmary. Splinter was asleep with a book on his chest and my friends and the turtle's weren't awake. I felt guilty leaving all of them, even if I did think they would hate me. So I found the kitchen and some paper and a pencil. I wrote a note to tell them not to worry and to not come looking for me. At the last minute I chose to add, I can under stand if you can't but can you please look for it in your heart to forgive me.

With the note written and everybody asleep I knew it was the perfect time to leave. So with that I tip-toed out the door, shutting it firmly behind me.

End chapter five


	7. What To Do

Okay, I tried to do this chapter from Splinter's POV, so if it's confusing I'm so SORRY!

I awoke with a start. I scowled, I shouldn't have been sleeping, I needed to watch over my sons, Yaniz and her friends, AND think of a plan to save my eldest. I was sure he was being tortured. I couldn't be sure though because I could not find him with my mind. Something was blocking me out from him. For some strange reason I felt like it was Leonardo who was pushing me out. I just couldn't figure it out. I looked at my sons, my ears pricked up. Something was wrong!

It didn't take me long to figure out that it wasn't something wrong in this room.

sniffed the air, it lead me to the kitchen first. There was a paper on the table. I paid no heed to it; I had more important things to do than worry about messiness! I checked the whole lair but found no Yaniz! I took a calming breath and sniffed for her again. I noticed her scent was the freshest by the door.

I stood there staring at the door. Then it hit me; Yaniz had run off! I was faced with a dilemma-I couldn't leave my sons and their new friends alone therefore I couldn't look for Yaniz! I glanced sideways and saw the phone that Donatello had installed. I could call April or…no, it was safer if I didn't. It wouldn't be fair to make April look for Yaniz, but she could watch over those at the lair!

Finding the numbers was the easy part. They were listed next to the phone. The hard part was figuring out how to use the phone! I finally figured out how to use the phone, five minutes later. April is a wonderful woman, she understood, didn't even need an explanation. She said she'd come right over. I was glad, but for me it took forever. When April came over she just shoved me out the door; very perceptive that child.

I lost Yaniz's scent after I left the manhole. There were too many scents left from the day. I was glad it was night though; I could walk around a little easier. I had searched a fraction of the city when I came across a familiar building. Shredder's old building. Now it was Karai's. From the outside it looked calm but if you listened carefully you could tell something was going on inside. I was about to go check it out-something wasn't right, when a sudden explosion blew me off my feet!

From my vantage point flying through the air I saw the building pieces go flying and a fire start up. Flying was a nice experience, too bad the occasion was so dangerous. I landed hard on my backside and heard my ankle snap! I tried to sit up; I could feel the heat of the fire coming closer. I knew I had to get out of here. "Oh, no! My son!" The remembrance of my eldest son that was in the building hit me. I tried to sit up and run to find my son, a little too quickly. I gasped from the pain in my ankle and felt dizzy. Darkness then took my vision and I lay down, unconscious.

End chapter six


	8. Way To Stressed Out

Okay this I tried to do from April's POV. It'll probably be confusing too! But I try, you can't blame me…well you can but you won't have a real reason to…okay, I'll stop babbling now and just start this chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I looked on sadly at the guys. They looked to be in really bad shape. I felt bad for Splinter to. He wasn't getting any younger and he seemed to be under a TON of stress! There were the new girls that I hadn't met yet and they looked like crap. I was worried they might not make it. I was pretty sure the turtle's could make it; they were strong and have been through so much. I felt really bad for the guys. I mean, they were only teens! Then there was Splinter. I know he's strong and all but he's also old and has been through almost everything! There was also the girl, Yaniz, I think, that had run off. I didn't know her, but I worried about her too.

No offense to the guys, I love them and all, but I think they might be the death of me. Not because of any of their enemies but because they go off and I just worry. I worry so much. I couldn't live without them and they don't deserve to go through what they've been through, no body does. And Leo. He was out there somewhere. Probably being tortured by Karai. God I hate that women. I was worried sick about Leo, especially when he was in that evil woman's hands.

I must've been daydreaming or sleeping or something because I was startled up. I had heard a thud outside the lair's door. My eye's narrowed as I heard footsteps outside the door. It didn't seem like ninja's (a.k.a. the foot) would be out there because for 1). The footsteps were too big and 2). It sounded like the person was hurt! It could be bait but I didn't think so. I heard fumbling to get the door open. I was scared before but now I was terrified! My breath came in quick short gasps. I glanced at the guys, still sleeping. They couldn't help me.

I saw Raph's sai by his side. I grabbed it and held it in my hands as if it were a claw. I had seen Raph do it on several occasions before. I snuck out to the main room and calmed my breathing. I went to the kitchen and hid behind the wall were I could peek out at the door. I narrowed my eyes as far as I could so I could still see out of them. I watched as the doorknob slowly turned.

The person on the other side of the door seemed to hesitate before opening the door. The door was a ninja's door so it didn't creak or squeak. The person on the other side of the door was taking their time. Because of the door opening so slowly I was becoming nervous again. You know, like in a haunted house when you're expecting someone to scare you and you make it worse for yourself. I was making myself get all worked up; expecting the worst.

The door finally opened up all the way. It was dark out here; I had only left on the light in the infirmary. But when I had left I had stupidly turned it off. I guess it was good for a few things, the person who had just entered the lair couldn't see that well either. I could only see their outline. If I was correct, I think they were a woman. I could see well enough now that I could see all the obstacles on the floor, including what the woman had dragged in. It looked like two bodies…two MUTANT bodies! Now I was mad!

I let out a growl that would've made Raph proud and charged. The woman seemed surprised. She turned towards me and gasped. She looked as if she were going to berate me, ME, for being in the lair.

I didn't let her. I growled and glared (which by the way is extremely hard when running at a person) at her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I reached her. I had in sometime during my mad dash switched the sai from point forward to the hilt facing her. I swung the weapon back and with all my might swung it towards her head. Oh boy, did it connect! There was a sickening cracking sound. I watched in horror, realizing what I had just done, as her eyes went wide with surprise and she let out a pained moan. She gurgled and some blood came out of her mouth,… and… she pitched forward.

I let out a gasp as some tears found their way out of my eyes. The bodies on the floor were Splinter's and Leo's. More tears escaped. I put my hands to my mouth as I realized the person I had just knocked out was HELPING! I fought off more tears. She was probably Yaniz!

OMG! What had I done? The shock passed through my body as my mind registered what I had just done. I suddenly felt dizzy. The world swayed before my eyes. I could tell I was spinning around. My eyes rolled back into my head as I fainted, falling onto Leo's broken and battered body with a thud.

End chapter seven


	9. OH NONONO DON

Okay, ummmmmmmmm…okay, got it! I've decided to do this one from Yaniz's POV (I find it so much easier!). So here goes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I awoke with a splitting headache. I gritted my teeth in pain and blinked my eyes opened. I felt material beneath me and covering me. I got all confused. The last thing I remember was bringing Leo and Splinter in and this crazy lady attacked me! For no reason! I thought about looking around but decided it would bring to much pain. Already I had a headache from opening my eyes.

I closed them and relaxed. The only part of my body that I strained was my ears. I couldn't hear anything! Maybe I went deaf! Oh, no, wait…! Yes! I heard faint voices. It sounded like two males. I didn't recognize them though. Then I realized someone in the room was up! I could hear all this deep calm sleeping breathes then one that sounded like it was in pain! They were taking quick short breathes in between gasps. I groaned, silently. I knew I couldn't just sit here and listen too it and I couldn't call for anyone because my throat felt bruised; it also hurt to breath, a little bit.

I had to make sure I was in the right of mind then when I was sure I was I sucked up my stomach and sat up to turn; scrunching up my face in pain. It was Donnie who was breathing all freaky. "Ohhhhhhhhhh." I groaned. I sucked it in and started to swing my leg over the table, to stand up. I gritted my teeth in pain and pushed the pain to the back of my head.

I walked over to Donny. He looked like he had something stuck in his throat. I panicked for a moment almost forgetting what I should do. Then my memory returned and I turned Don onto his side. I opened his mouth a crack and started pushing on his chest, doing chest compressions. I didn't need to breath into his mouth; he needed to get the stuff out of his lungs. I thought it was gonna work and it was going well but my thoughts were stopped by a sudden action.

Donny had STOPPED Breathing!

End chapter eight

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow, this was an incredibly short chapter! I was planning on making a long chapter-the last few have been really short, but then I decided to stop with Donny's breath stopping. I hate it when other's end at a cliffhanger so I decided to do it! Make sense, huh! Umm, thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far! I luv reviews! So, read and please review-only if ya want to though…


	10. Life And People

Oh, sorry people, I KNOW I haven't updated in a while (it may not seem like that long to some of you put it feels like forever (!) for me! So here's another chapter that I am hoping will be a long one but don't be surprised if it doesn't turn out that way! That probably sounds weird to you just by being able to see how long it is but keep in mind I wrote this without planning it!

Oh, and a BIG, HUGE thanx to everyone who's reviewed so far! So, please review everyone else who reads this…

without further ado here's the chapter:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My eyes widened at the sight of Don's suddenly still form. My vision went blurry, I hadn't known the guys long but I had felt safe with them and trusted and liked them. And now one of them was going to die right in front of me! It just couldn't be! This thought snapped me back into reality. I had to do something! I had to do CPR! As soon as I was about to start Donny started moving! First his hand twitched, then his eyelid. This was a good sign, defiantly a good sign! But…still, he still wasn't breathing. I was confused but I recovered and was about to start CPR when he went into convulsions!

Suddenly I didn't care that my chest hurt. I wasn't strong enough to hold him down and I would just further injure myself. I screamed. And boy, did I scream loud! Of course it was only later that I realized my throat hurt and my screaming was probably the reason that I couldn't talk. But right now I didn't care. I remembered that there had been voices in the kitchen and if I was right then they should come running any second.

And guess what I was right, luckily. Only the two guys who came running didn't calm me down. I mean, come on, **I **didn't know who they were! So, I kept on screaming. Even when I saw that one of them had noticed Donny had stopped breathing (and had suddenly stopped convulsing-**YAY**) and went to help him. He was dark skinned with black eyes. He had those real pouty lips that my best friend, Shara had always loved. He had a narrow face that made him look like he was always pouting but refused to show it. He also looked like he worked out quite a bit. He had on this shirt that was ripped at the sleeves and the waist-so it didn't cover all of his stomach and you could see his six pack. He had on these real tight jeans, that even me-injured, screaming, and never caring about what I was observing could see he had one heck of a tight butt!

The other guy that walked into the room paid no attention to what his friend, if they were friends, had noticed: that Don wasn't breathing. He was just staring at me like I was crazy and he would smack me if I didn't shut up. But still, stubborn by nature, just cause he had challenged me with his eyes defiantly wasn't gonna make me stop! And ya know what? I didn't. While I was screaming I had a chance to observe him. He was opposite his friend in the skin department; he had white skin. He had this bluish blackish hair that hung around his face like a girl always wants hers to hang. Cloe, would be so, so jealous when she awoke and saw him! He was also finely built and unlike his friend he had scars decorating his face and arms. His shirt fit him nicely while still hanging around him loosely and it was torn up. So were his also tight fitting jeans, which both articles of clothing looked like they had been to heck (sorry I don't cuss so you'll just have to put the h word in your self, even if you don't consider it a cussword) and back.

My throat hurt like heck but the white dude just kept staring at me. I noticed his friend, behind him was doing mouth-to-mouth. I couldn't help but think, even at a time like this how gross it was for **TWO GUYS** to be doing this. But I wasn't one to complain, as long as it saved Don's life!

AND, while all this was happening yet another guy showed up! He just popped up in the doorway, curious to as what was happening. He too, was white. He had really nice blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which seemed like they would always show curiousness. Yet, there was something else…an air about him that said "Don't mess with me and I won't be forced to mess with you!" although, he seemed like he was a bit of a pacifist, which I later found out to be mostly true. Like his other two buddies he looked like he visited the gym pretty often. His clothes consisted of a wrinkled white shirt, of which you could see his impressive abs through and navy blue jeans with a black belt; that I doubted he needed.

He, unlike his friend who just stared at me saw Don getting a bit of mouth-to-mouth. Then he saw me screaming with his friend staring crazed at me and walked in. I think in the back of my mind I knew that the guy giving mouth-to-mouth needed for me to be silent but I couldn't help myself. I had been challenged! **A**nyway, he walked towards his friend and whispered something to him, probably to get some water since he later came back with some for me and then started towards me. His eyes didn't challenge me though, they just looked…well, curious.

I thought about screwing my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to watch him come towards me but that isn't my style. So I just watched as he made his way over to me. Since he was taller than me, most people were, he knelt down a little to look me in the eye. He said in a very calm voice, "I think Don would appreciate it if he could get mouth-to-mouth done properly, so he can live". This shut me up right away. He smiled, showing some dazzling pearly whites, "Care for a glass of water, I bet your throat hurts". He said it not as a question but as a command. One that I didn't mind being given.

He reached back and the guy who had left was back, holding out a cup of water. I looked hungrily at the water and they both laughed. As soon as I was handed the cup I gulped it down. I must have been thirstier than I thought 'cause I drank it all. And I'm not saying this just to say it; I'm saying it because the cup was huge! It was like the biggest cup ever! Even if at the time it seemed normal to be fascinated at this I now think it REALLY WEIRD!

I think my throat was done making sounds for the day because I couldn't get the words thank you out. But I think they understood. The guy kneeling beside me said "Come on, I think you need to lie back down". He just had such an air of peace about him and the fact that I was now realizing just how sore I was that I had to comply. He helped me up and into the infirmary bed. When he made sure I was comfortable he spoke again. "I'm named Bruno by my father but I prefer to go by Bruns, and this is-"he said while pointing to his friend behind him-"Casey. And-"he said, gesturing to the guy helping Don-"that is LeeRoy, but just call him Roy." And after that he added a wink.

I wanted to answer, don't get me wrong, I really wanted to, but I still couldn't get words to form. For some reason Bruns and Casey, who were watching me, found this funny. Their laughter, and I'll admit it, my smile, was short lived by a frantic voice which I realized was Roy's. "It's not working! Brun get yo' butt over here and do compressions! You can flirt later!" The flirting comment made me mad for a second before his words hit me. I mean, full on hit me. Then it wasn't just my body that felt like a semi had hit me going at two-hundred mph, it was my mind too! Casey's laughter just full on died and he looked at Don and Roy in horror. Bruns reaction was good though and I suspected he worked at a hospital or something and went through this all the time.

He hurried to Roy's side and began doing five compressions in between Roy breathing for Donny. I think my heart stopped for a moment. The moments were Don's situation was realized by everybody-that it was so bad he still wasn't breathing-went by agonizingly slow. It seemed like fate wasn't on our side, like Don was actually dead. Dead, fully dead and not coming back dead. That kinda dead, though I suppose that's the only one. You just don't realize it until you watch somebody get that close to it. I just watched in horror, not even noticing that my friends had awaken and were now watching in stunned horror, catching on quickly to what was happening.

I thought we all looked pretty pale, those in my vision anyway, and could feel myself shaking. It was then I realized I was SCARED! I was actually and truly scared for someone's life. Someone, who I had just met and barely even knew, and I was scared for them. What about the people who actually knew and loved him? They must be terrified! It was also then that I had an epiphany of how deep my bond with these mutants actually ran. I had a feeling there was something that had happened, in a past life maybe, with these mutants. I just loved them (like family) that much!

There were a few seconds I believed Donatello to be dead, and I believe that's what everyone else thought too until I heard a sweet, sweet sound. It was like hearing beautiful church bells just ringing so an angel could get their wings (-_ever heard of the saying that every time a bell rings an angel gets their wings; that's were that came from-)_ and fly up to heaven. It was the sweet sound of Don taking in a lifesaving breath!

And then all started at a normal rate again. I noticed my friends were up and that the red-haired lady was also up and had tears in her eyes. It seemed like everything would be alright now that Don was breathing once again. I realized at the time that this was naïve but I didn't care. What I didn't know at the time was how wrong I was-about the everything being right thing!

And for the second time in five minutes (_o0_) my heart stopped. It wasn't for anything bad this time, I just got startled. So did everyone else. In usual situations it probably wouldn't have scared anyone as much as it did but this wasn't a normal situation. The girl's head popped into the room just as Bruns had and it scared us all. I fell of the bed I was so startled. Shara, Disa, and Cloe all screamed bloody murder while Casey, Bruns, and Roy all pulled out knives that they had hidden away in various parts of their clothing.

Even with all this going on she just smiled and said "Sorry I'm late everybody." In this cute little voice that held so much innocence. As soon as the guys realized who it was they relaxed. Red (as I dubbed the red-haired lady) smiled and slumped her shoulders-so she was more relaxed. My friends and I just exchanged confused looks.

Casey immediately tensed back up though. "**LATE! YOU'RE SORRY YOU'RE LATE! DO YOU KNOW THAT WE JUST HAD A NEAR DEATH CHRISES AND YOU'RE SORRY YOU'RE LATE! I JUST AND YOU AND-GRRRRRRRRRRR!**" He shouted so loud I thought he would wake Leo, who if his condition hadn't changed since when I dragged him in, was not going to wake up anytime soon! Roy and Bruns had turned away from Casey, hiding their faces in their hands, to hide the fact that they were laughing. Still my friends and I just exchanged extremely confused looks this time.

Red immediately huffed up and shushed Casey. "Casey, you be quiet, you know she gets that from you! She has your horrible sense or time" she said in a hurried and smug voice. And in a whisper she said "And your pigheadedness". Then she stared at the girl "She also has Mikey's gift of innocence, Raph's ability to get into trouble, Don's genius, Leo's stubbornness and luckily my looks and body." She had looked at the girl sternly when she said the part about Mikey but was like complimenting her for the rest, her voice getting softer and prouder.

The girl's next words explained why Red and Casey were acting like they were. "Mom, EW, your **body and looks**! And you're embarrassing me! There are people up behind you that I don't know! And daad, I can't help if the clock here isn't on my time!" I had to laugh at her whole little speel. It was silent laughter since I still couldn't make any noise. I was going to introduce myself but I quickly realized that wasn't going to be possible. Besides, Shara took care of it for me. "Well, I'm Shara,-"then pointing at each of my friends in turn she continued-"that's Disa, that's Cloe, and that is Yaniz, and don't tease her about her name, many a boys become gay, or so we say, because of that! She could turn you a forever since now virgin!" This of course was an inside joke among us so while we giggled (me silently so) everyone **else **exchanged confused looks, causing Shara to say "Inside joke, don't worry about it. And now ya know us! Who exactly is everyone else here?"

Once again Roy, Bruns, and Casey were introduced. But before they could introduce anyone else the girl who had been late cut in. "Well, my mother-the redhead of the room is April and I'm Nicole but you can call me Nikki if you prefer!" and she even added a cute little giggle at the end. She seemed about my friends and I age. Now that the excitement was over for the moment I got a good look at her. She had a petite figure but finely toned muscles. She had one of those cute little noses that every girl wishes for one time in their life. She had bright green eyes that were like windows to her soul. Example, right now they were flashing happily. She had that natural born grace that gymnast's spend a lifetime wishing for. Her hair was blonde and pulled back in a simple pony tail. Although she looked fragile on the outside she had a look on her face that said "I can take care of myself, so bring it tough guy!" and you could tell she could back that up. And she had this air about her that told you she was just looking for a fight, and trouble, no matter the consequences.

I smiled, she seemed like me, and she probably had a temper too. I bet you those green eyes could go to sparkling happiness to flashing angrily! I was always jealous of people whose eyes were like that. But then she reminded me of my speaking problem. I tapped the person nearest to me-Casey-and motioned that I needed a piece of paper. Of course I had never been good at charades so he adapted a confused look and went "Huh?" I rolled my eyes even though I knew it wasn't his fault and tried to look like I was writing on paper with a pen. He still looked confused but by this time everyone else had noticed my charades game and was looking on. Nikki looked at Roy, who I was guessing by now was probably a med. expert and said "Why is she not talking, is there something wrong?"

"I'll take a look, meanwhile I think she wants some paper and a pen, Nikki." I nodded happily; this was exactly what I wanted. Nikki ran off happily, happy to have something to do, if only for a moment. Roy was by now checking down my throat and making tsking noises. As soon as Nikki returned he started asking me questions. "How does it feel? Does this hurt? Do you know what happened?" I didn't actually know how or why it happened but I wrote that it didn't hurt, it just had sort of a numb feeling. He frowned and murmured little things like "This is not good, not good at all. I don't understand how this happened. This shouldn't have happened…unless…" and that's where he stopped talking to himself.

"For now, don't try to talk. I have to look something up on Don's computer." Casey's mouth opened but April beat Roy to it "Casey, not now, and I don't think Don would mind if _Roy_ used his computer." And with that said we noticed that Roy had already left the room.

What Roy had said bothered me deeply. I wondered what was wrong but I knew that none of us but Roy had the answer. And he wasn't talking yet. I closed my eyes, I couldn't stand to see the pitying looks of my new and old friends, or the confusion that was written so openly on their faces "What was wrong with my throat?" the question in all of our minds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay! I finally got this chapter done! (REVIEW). And it's longer than my last few! (REVIEW). So how did you like it? (REVIEW). Please review and tell me! (REVIEW). –What do you mean my mind powers aren't working? (REVIEW). What do you mean I'm still doing it and it's still not working? (REVIEW). Oh, okay, put the pitchforks and torches down, I'll just ask nicely! Please review and tell me how I'm doing! There ya happy now? Oh, and, I hope that it won't take me long to put up another update. It's just with school (even though it's only 9th) and gymnastics I don't have much time, so don't be surprised if I don't update right away!


	11. HOW COULD I

Okay, you have to bear with me on the throat thing. I'm just making it up as I go along! Hope you like the new chapter to my story! So here goes. Oh and it's still Yaniz's POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was resting peacefully when this annoying beeping woke me up. I only woke up because it wouldn't shut up and I couldn't figure out what it was. I silently groaned (seeing as I couldn't talk or make any noise with my mouth) as I opened my eyes blearily. I blinked sleepily and looked around for the source…only to find out that the beeping machine was connected to me!

I got so freaked out I tried to scream. Only it didn't work. I also tried to get away (I was sick give me a break!) thinking it was killing me or something. Only that didn't work to well either. I fell off the bed with a thud. I closed my eyes and winced. It **hurt** to fall of the bed onto a concrete floor! I guess the thud was loud enough to attract attention seeing how Nikki rushed in, all worried. "Wow, who was that? Are you okay…where are you?" I would've giggled at how confused she sounded if it didn't hurt so much. I smacked the floor with my hand to get her attention. Luckily it worked and she hurried over.

"Oh my god! Are you okay. Oh, wait you can't talk can you. We still don't know why, Roy won't talk till you're up! Do you mind if everyone comes in and he tells us now?" she said excitedly, reminding me of an excited five year old about to find their Christmas presents. I vigorously shook my head no I didn't mind but quickly stopped as it just aggravated the headache I had. "Oh that's great…well that we finally get to know what's wrong! Here let me help you up." And she picked me up and set me on the incredibly uncomfortable bed then ran out of the room to get the others. I smiled her excitement was contagious, even if I didn't feel well.

Soon April, Casey, Bruns, Roy, and Nikki were all crowded around my bed, which by the way was a little weird and uncomfortable, but oh well… "Well" Roy started "This isn't very happy. And I can guarantee that none of you, especially" and he looked at me "You. Do you still want to know?" I opened my mouth in surprise. Like I wouldn't want to know what was wrong with me! I gave him a look that said "DUH!" He chuckled, "I figured that!" He took a deep breath. I could tell this wasn't going to be easy for him to tell us. He didn't even know me but it was going to be extremely hard. I suspected that he cared for people a lot and it was really bad. I blinked back tears. When I was hurt I got really emotional, apparently!

Roy closed his eyes and everyone but me (I wasn't able to) leaned in closer to hear what he had to say. But, my eyes got wider, much wider. "Well you see-"but he was cut off by a moan/groan. I blinked in confusion. "Huh?" that was Casey. It seemed to hit everyone at once. They all slowly turned their bodies and I slowly, painfully, turned my head. Another moan hit my ears. It sounded like someone was in extreme pain. I winced; they were hurt more than me!

I think we were all caught off guard because everyone had this look on their face that clearly said who the heck is making that sound. Then a gruntish sound came. This time we caught it. It was Leo! I would've gasped if I could make a sound. I had totally forgotten about the turtles and Splinter being hurt! A lone tear escaped my left eye. It was my fault in the first place that they were hurt, and I had forgotten about them! How could I? I felt so guilty and I could tell I was blushing in my shame.

He looked like crap! He looked even worse that crap! Leo looked like ten semis had drove over him, he was tied to a chair and some wrestlers beat him up, he fell off a twenty story building, and even more that I couldn't even comprehend! A couple more tears fell from my eyes. It didn't seem like he would live for much longer. I didn't know how he had survived so far! He was patched up so he musta looked even worse before! I know I dragged him in after I found him outside Karai's evil place (of doom) where he was either left for dead of by some miracle had escaped from her tower. But it had been like pitch black and she had had on no lights. Also I had just stupidly bumped my face into a pole; thinking instead of looking where I was going and I was still seeing shadows and shaped that weren't there. I hadn't even known that I had walked to her building. I didn't even realize it was Leo until I tried to untangle my legs from him and felt his shell. It was then that it hit me it must be Leo; it couldn't have been anyone else!

Then on my way of stumbling back to the lair; Leo needed help right away. I was all sticky from touching him; his blood! I could smell it too and it made me want to gag. Anyway…I was trying to get back to a manhole near where I thought the lair might be close I tripped over something else. **Another **body…except this time it was smaller and fuzzier. There was hair all over the body! Then I found the face. It had a snout like nose and ears on top of their head! Master Splinter! He had been out looking for me and got hurt. I somehow managed to drag both back to the lair and April attacked me. And, well, you know the rest!

And know as I lay here finally getting a look at Leo I wanted to hurl myself off the tallest bridge and die, for I knew this was my fault somehow. I glanced at the other turtles. They looked like they could just get up and dance compared to Leo! And they were pretty badly off themselves. I peeked at Master Splinter. He looked like he just had a broken ankle…**THE EXPLOSION!** After I had found Leo and dragged him to an alley there had been an explosion. We were pretty close because some debris flew into the alley; after hitting the roof wall above us. Well that and I went deaf. Also the after shock of the explosion blew Leo and me into the wall (hurting my back!)! Something must have either hit him or hurt his leg or it was the after shock! I figured he was probably in shock from the explosion and getting his ankle broke!

I was brought out of my thought by Leo groaning through gritted teeth! Roy immediately snapped to action with this moan. Leo was now twisting around on the bed in immense pain. His breath sounded labored and sweat was pouring off his brow. His eyes were screwed shut as if to block out the pain and his mouth was shut so tightly I thought his teeth would break! He had curled himself into a fetal position and making these horrible sounds that you could just _feel_ his pain! My eyes widened. Roy could do nothing, he was just standing there, going into shock. I couldn't shout at him and no one else was because they looked about to go into shock to. But Leo was hurt and it was my fault, I wouldn't let him die though! Even though I could do nothing physically, really I could get Roy to! I quickly looked around. I felt something beneath my head…MY PILLOW! I, blocking out the pain in doing so, threw it at Roy. Leo was now turning purple! My pillow hit its target, Roy and he jumped to life. My head was banging now that I had no soft comfort but at least Leo was finally getting attention.

Roy looked frantic! He was trying everything he knew but nothing was working! Then suddenly the worst thing possible happened. He stopped breathing and started turning blue! This scared me more than Don did because Donnie had never turned blue! He had been alright; I hoped Leo would be too!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hehehe, I'm so evil! I love it! I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter up soon, but last time I said that it took forever to get the next chap. (this one) up! So don't expect a miracle! Plus I have my finals this Thurs. and Fri. so I really have to study! God, I hate it when I procrastinate…but I can't help it! So please just ignore my ranting and review this chapter (I would say read but why would you go all the way to the end of the chapter without reading it)?


	12. Evil Possession

Okay, it took very long to motivate myself to write this even though I like my story, so please read and enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All time seemed to stop as she watched Roy work on Leo. It seemed as if nobody took a breath or even blink! That was the longest minute (or whatever it was) of my life. When Leo finally took a shuddering breathe, everyone else dared to breath. But not for long! He started like hacking up his lungs! He was coughing so hard that he was shaking the bed he was on, and everyone else's was vibrating. Oh and did I mention he also started coughing blood up? It was so horrible; watching that happen, completely helpless! You have no idea unless that's happened to you, but I doubt it has! And I don't' suggest waiting for it or wanting it to happen unless you are some sick pervert!

If anyone else has actually been through what I was going though I am empathetic! I know exactly how you feel. And I feel that no being alive or dead should have to go through this. I was just glad that his family wasn't up! Think of how horrible it would be for them, actually knowing him and being related to them!

I watched in horror, my eyes growing wider by the second. I just couldn't believe what was happening! I heard soft sobbing behind me. I turned my head. It was April! I saw Cloe, who was closest, was trying to comfort her, unsuccessfully. I would've helped but I couldn't move; I wasn't close enough, and I was too distracted by Leo. If I was close enough I probably wouldn't have been much help anyway, so in a way I was sorta glad I wasn't close enough! Sad but true. I turned my attention back to Leo and gasped.

I wasn't the only one. I think everyone in the room that was awake gasped or did something like that. Leo had sat up, ignoring his wounds. And, his eyes just happened to be glowing red. I heard Disa swear behind me then go "Aw crap, that is so not good!" she had a way of pointing out the obvious! My heart leapt as he started talking in a possessed/demonic voice. "You mere mortals are no match for me. You will make great **slaves**! Now that I have a body to use I shall control this planet too!" then he started laughing this totally evil, unearthly, screeching laugh. I couldn't help but cover my ears. It was just pure, unadulterated evil! I couldn't believe it was coming from such a good and honorable person. I noticed that the sobbing had stopped and I wasn't the only one covering my ears. Everybody in the room once! And that's not all! The creepy laugh had woken everyone else up!

I squeezed my eyes shut. It didn't help block out the sound, of course, but it did guarantee that I couldn't see his family's faces! I couldn't bare their looks. Kind Master Splinter was suffering 'cause of his sensitive ears and it looked like every hair on his body was sticking straight up. Raph looked ticked/confused/worried. It was actually a kinda funny look on him, which was a horrible thought in this situation! Don looked like he wanted to do something medical but couldn't bring himself to move; due to the screeching! Mike just looked horrified in that little brother way and couldn't decide if he wanted to yell at Leo to shut it of hug him because of whatever was happening. April's eyes were wide open, and so was her mouth. Roy had been thrown against the opposite wall and he was just plain shocked. Bruns looked amazed but mad at someone in his friend's body threatening Earth. Nikki and Casey were both gritting their teeth and trying to walk closer to shut him up but the sound seemed too unbearable! Everyone, including me, looked like they had a headache, they probably did.

And as soon as it had started it stopped (well not really; it seemed like half an hour but was really only two minutes, which if you think about it is a really long time anyway)! Leo shook his head but his eyes grew brighter red! "No one and I **mean no one** will be able to stop me! And you will become my first slaves of this dinky planet called Earth. If I could've talked I would've said exactly what just happened to come out of Mike's mouth. "If you think Earth is so dinky why are you trying to control it?" it was a simple, innocent, (and slightly mocking) comment but whoever was possessing Leo didn't take it as a joke. His eyes turned pure black then blood red again. He puffed his chest up and yelled "You will be the first example! The one I beat in front of all, the one I get to break first!" he was practically growling instead of breathing at the end of his little speech. Even Mikey can't be stupid enough to reply! I think he would've been if someone else hadn't taken the chance first-Raph!

"I hate to break it to ya-bud" he said with exaggerated sarcasm on the bud "-but we aren't well liked! People would probably cheer you on, jus' cause we are mutants! But then they'd ask for your death because you are a power hungry **freak**!" he growled. I moaned in my head and put my head down. That wasn't smart, that wasn't smart at all! And just like I thought he would, he took it too heart, and too hard! It didn't seem possible but he stood taller and more threatening, more menacing. "No…you will be the first…wait. No, she-"and he grabbed Nikki "-she, will be first. Then you **FREAKS**!" he ended up shouting at the last part. And he started his horrible laugh, once again.


	13. The Begining

Okay, since my computer wasn't bringing any internet on I decided to write the next chapter of this story. So I'll remember stuff better-HA! Oh, and of course I hope you like it and you will read and **review**!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And as soon as it started it stopped, mid-sentence. Splinter with his o so sensitive ears couldn't take another bout of laughing again. He had tackled Leo, which I thought to be pretty harsh since he had all his injuries, even if he was possessed. Splinter was resting on one foot, cause of the injury to his other. Possessed Leo looked outraged. He had been knocked over the bed, with Nikki still in his grasp. He quickly shook off his surprise though and his eyes had a very deadly glint reflecting in them.

"I will not wait as long as planned to take this planet over." And then he reached into the air and a phone like thing appeared. He pressed one button then all broke loose. We all had no idea what the button was for but we figured it couldn't be very good! Oh, and I'm pretty sure the fact that he still had Nikki probably motivated people to move.

In slow motion I saw it all happen. Nikki slammed her foot down on Leo's foot and bit him; the threat of his possession apparently overweighed his injuries. Roy leapt to his feet, his object of desire; the phone. Raph and Casey, as if one lunged for possessed Leo. Splinter, like Roy, saw the importance of getting the phone and leaped for it. April, well she went after Nikki, like a true mother. Don had his eyes on the phone, but seeing that others were after it, he went, I think, to make sure no one killed the poor, possessed turtle. Bruns had the same mission as Don and with a passion went to it. Mikey, in all the confusion tried to leave, to get rope or something, but was pushed down in the chaos. My friends just went crazy and tried to get away from the danger but caused the beds to tip over. And me, well, hurt or not so were the turtles and I for one wasn't going to miss out on the action.

I did though take on a more practical approach. I stayed away from the chaos and tried to sneak up on 'Leo'. It didn't exactly work. Because right them his back-up showed up! I guess that's what the button on the phone was for. Unluckily for me one poofed up right behind me. He might have known what I was up to but I doubt it. I think he just saw a target and went for it. He grabbed at me but I wasn't going down without a fight. I swung my fist around and his nose bleed, oh it bleed. But I wasn't down, and neither was he. I was quicker though. I swung my foot around and kicked his, well, down there. He went down, and stayed down. Another guy came up and ducked my oncoming kick. He dropped to his hands and swung his feet around. Now I'm pretty quick but this man had like an alien speed! I dropped but I threw myself forward so I fell on him.

He saw it coming though and fell on his elbows, forcing his feet upwards, resulting in me flying across the room. I winced and tried to get up. When I finally succeeded I blinked in surprise. Everyone was being held and handcuffed by one of the men. One of them snuck up behind me and snapped on some handcuffs. I paled; this wasn't good, for us or for the world!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, okay, I know incredibly short chapter-right! Sorry but I like to end on places like that. But even if it was short hope ya liked it! I had fun; I can let my imagination run away a bit more now! So, yeah…umm, (please review)!


	14. Taking Over

Okay, I can't fix my internet until someone (my dad) comes home to show me where the wire is. So I have nothing else to do besides type the next chapter (not that that's a bad thing). (And by the time I get this up my internet will obviously be up so just ignore my ranting)! Hope you guys like this chapter! Oh, and thanks for the people who have been loyal reviewers, who I would name but my internet is out so I can't name them (I'm afraid to miss anyone)!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I groaned and blinked open my eyes. I blinked again, did I just groan? Did a noise just come out of my mouth. I sat up, confused. Where the heck was I? There was white and I looked like I was in a hospital room. The bed and blankets looked like it too. I looked around. I didn't see anyone around. Suddenly I heard a door open and one the guys who had attacked us last night. "Good I see the operation went well. I heard you gasp, see we like our slaves to be well and healthy…at first!" and he chuckled evilly while walking towards me.

So that's why I could make noise with my throat! I didn't like him walking towards me though! I growled and spit out "Get away from me jerk!" I tried to crawl away, with him unaware but the blankets were tangled up around me. I just ended up falling to the floor and looking like an idiot. He loomed over me, a smirk on his face. "Time to join your friends." And he chuckled again. I let out another growl and tried to disentangle myself from the blankets. It took about thirty seconds. I was going to dart but the dude was ready. He grabbed me by the waist and started dragging me out the door.

As he dragged me, down the hall, me struggling every inch of the way he talked. I don't know if he wanted to creep me out or what. But to my annoyance he talked. "I'd bring you to your holding cell but The Master wants world domination right away, or as soon as he can. But he didn't want you to miss it! Isn't he such a kind man. You'll love being his slave!" he kept rambling on but I ignored him and just concentrated on getting free. I was no one's slave! I was just plain no one's! And I never wanted it to happen so I struggled.

I don't know if he was just incredibly strong or I was weak from the operation but it didn't seem to slow him down. My struggling didn't. It seemed that like in no time at all we had reached big black doors with intricate carvings on them. The doors opened all the way and a red carpet was in front of me. At the end of the carpet was a big throne with claws at the top. At the bottom of the throne steps were guards…and…and…my friends! They were all okay, for now! We walked slowly down the carpet. For some reason I felt like I was getting married. When we got closer, or close enough I should say the throne started to turn around. In it was Leo; still possessed I guess. He smiled, a creepy, evil smile that was supposed to be welcome. "Welcome" he said "Come to see me take over the world? I know you have! After the world is under my control I will tell you and your friends what I plan to do with you all! I can't wait!" then he stopped speaking to me and nodded to the guards. The one holding me brought me to my friends, chained my hands and handed me to another guard.

Some of the other guards rushed about pressing buttons. I glanced at my friends. Their injuries seemed to be taken care of. "What's going on?" Mikey, who was the closes to me didn't look at me but did answer. "He needs a body that is strong in mind and body, one that can go past some of the human expectations. And since Leo was hurt he was easy to take over. He's some sort of alien thing that needs to inhabit others bodies to function. Every planet he goes to he uses a different body, why; I don't know. Now his scientists are setting up the cameras. He will show up on every screen in the world and every radio and even stereo. From how he was talking, I wasn't listening but Don was and Don made it sound ingenious and said it might only take an hour! That will get most of the human populace and that just leaves rebels!" I think he was going to say more but a guard hit the back of his head and glared at him.

He wasn't done but he quit talking out loud. Instead he mouthed the rest to me. I had trouble getting it but I got it good enough. "It only gets worse. Every body he uses, when he's finished with it, he kills it! More that that, he murders it, you don't even want to know the details that he told up!" this time the guard had had enough. He raised the stick he was carrying and it lit up! He pressed it against Mike's neck and Mike groaned. The guard chuckled and took the weapon away. I gasped, he had just shocked Mikey! This wasn't good. The situation seemed impossible and I wanted so badly for it to be a dream. But it wasn't and I knew it!

I saw Raph wince in sympathy. I guessed that he had gotten shocked before. I sighed, this so wasn't cool. And when I heard the next words I groaned. The guard holding me whispered in my ear "Just be good and obedient." I closed my eyes. The scientists were shouting how much time until the boss was in to control. Just five seconds now. I couldn't believe this was happening. Four seconds. This, I just, I never imagined this happening. Three seconds. I gulped as the guards lined us up and whispered threats in our ears if we didn't obey. Two seconds now. My breath quickened, there was no way out of this. One second. And it happened.

The scientists had taken total control of the social technical stuff. Everyone, everyone in the whole world could see us. We were about to see the world taken over.

Leo, or whoever he was slowly turned his throne around to face the screen that was showing the picture that the whole world could see. He smiled evilly. "Hello people of Earth; future slaves. I am your new ruler; Dezmio! I will have total control of this weak and full-of-it planet! You will become my slaves or be killed. Of course first we will try to break you in to be a good, obedient, little slave! After that you are killed in front of those who knew you, as an example! As I am speaking my plan is going into motion. At any second my followers will break into the places you thought to be safe and take you. Go ahead and fight, they enjoy a little exercise. See you soon." And the T.V. was turned off.

Dezmio walked to the window and threw open the curtains. We had a good view of what was happening in this city. We saw people being marched, some struggling but most just let themselves be led. I gasped, I didn't blame them! Dezmio's followers; guards and soldiers, had showed their true forms. They were weird aliens of all shapes and sizes. There was just no describing what any of them looked like! Some were gross, some were just nightmares, some looked like humans with small changes, some looked innocent but still incredibly scary. Some were furry, slimy, scaly, fleshy, and even deformed.

Dezmio started that horrible laugh, again. I was guessing that it was one of his favorite things to do, he did it so much! "See, it will only take a matter of time, there is no stopping me!" I tried to cover my ears to shield myself from the laugh but I got a shock. I shivered because of it and then it was over. I saw everyone else cringing, also from the laugh. I was guessing that they had tried to cover their ears before but also gotten shocked. I felt the most sorry for Splinter, Cloe, and Shara! Splinter had his very sensitive ears, I knew. And Shara and Cloe have always hated the nails on a chalkboard sound, the most out of all of us. And let me tell you; this laugh, it was so much worse!

Dezmio finally stopped laughing and turned to his followers, all of whom had shed their disguises. It was really gross, actually. The ones holding me, the mutant ninjas, and my friends looked to be of the same species as each other. They were all about six feet tall and oozing out of little pimple looking things. The ooze was yellow and I don't want to even think about what it could've been! Their feet and hands were fuzzy, while their heads were hard, and rocky. Then their legs, arms, and chest were scaly. They were all different colors though. The one holding Nikki was purple, Disa's was orange, Shara's yellow, Raph's red, Don's magenta, April's brown, Roy's an olive color, Casey's was blood red and midnight black, Bruns's a tanish color, Splinter's a multi-shaded grey, Mikey's a tie-dye, and finally mine was lime green. Oh, and I don't know about the rest of the guy's but I was getting oozed on! I don't recommend that to anyone!

"Take them" he gestured to us "to the stage. Get everyone else in place! Make sure there are at least four examples in every designated place, and the screens are set up so they can see and hear me and them" once again he pointed to us. The guards had listened to Dezmio carefully and went to do what needed to be done. The guards holding us started to lead us away. I struggled with all my might but I couldn't get free. I heard the other's struggling behind me; to no avail. Strangely we didn't get shocked. I heard some weird sounds coming from…somewhere in the monster, all of them, and I guessed they were laughing at our futile efforts. I was guessing everyone else came up with the same answer because I heard Raph growl and mutter about stupid aliens that shouldn't laugh at what wasn't funny.

No one really spoke on our way down to the stage. Not even Disa or Mikey was cracking a joke. I wasn't surprised that Disa didn't, as much; I knew she was scared to death. And Mikey, well I didn't really know about him. I was guessing he was scared to though, we all were. Then, much too quickly for me we came to huge blood red doors with dark black doorknobs. I heard someone behind me gasp. These were the doors to the stage! I knew however bad this was going to be for me, Shara, Disa, Cloe, Nikki, April, Casey, Bruns, and Roy it was going to be a million times worse for Splinter, Mikey, Don, and Raph! They were used to hiding from the world and now they were going to be used as examples, whatever Dezmio meant by that, in front of the _whole _world! And those who weren't here in person where going to see it on the screen.

And it didn't matter that they had spent practically their whole life protecting these people the people were just going to see monsters like the ones that had captured them so quickly, and they would receive no love, mercy, or sympathy. Just hate. And they knew it. Of course it doesn't help that their brother, who looked just like them, was possessed so everyone thought he was the bad guy!

One of our escorts went over to a keypad that I hadn't even seen at first and typed in a password. And then the doors opened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow! I feel good after writing that! I enjoyed it! Even though it's a little (okay, maybe a lot) evil! I hoped you liked it too! (and will review ahem)! Anyway, when I get time I'll update more, I guess, betcha can't wait, can ya? Okay, I'll stop talking now…


	15. Gasping Revolutions

Okay, I finally decided to stop procrastinating and to write this chapter. Though I didn't get any reviews for the last three (which I put up at the same time)…sniffle sniffle

But then I decided that I'm really just writing to prove that I can and all that, yadda, yadda, yadda…

So without further ado, here it is.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

You could just feel the tension. It was so thick that not even Leo's (when he was himself and not possessed) katana could've broken through it! Personally I was just so shocked that I had stopped struggling. I didn't believe that this could actually happen. It was just like a dream, no, a nightmare. I was easily dragged out to face the crowds. My mouth literally dropped to the ground as I saw all the people. They were all stuffed together, kinda like sardines, only closer. All of us were on a stage, facing the crowds that were in the park, and beyond. There were guards surrounding the crowd, and throughout the crowd, to help keep the fights, struggling, and escape attempts low, or at least I guessed that was the reason.

We, my friends and I, were placed in a semi-circle (Cloe, Bruns, Don, Casey, Disa, Mikey, me, Raph, April, Nikki, Roy, and Shara) around Dezmio, who was at the front of the stage. I broke out in a cold sweat and I think I heard Mikey's breathing quicken, I wanted to tell him not to hyperventilate but knew I would get shocked so I just had to hope Mikey would snap out of it. Raph on the other hand was growling softly and making me nervous. His guard kept hitting him on the back of his head so hard I could've swore I heard it echo, but Raph took no mind. I winced each time he was hit which resulted in me getting violently smacked which made me finally stop, but in my mind I still winced.

Dezmio was standing in front of a sort of podium; like that the president speaks at. He stood and just stared at the crowd for a while, I couldn't see his face but just the back of it made me want to wince or quiver in fear. I heard a couple of babies start to cry and Dezmio lifted his head a little higher. I could almost fell the evil smirk that he took upon his face, one little wave of his hand and those babies were silenced. Many people in the crowd gasped and the families of the babies cried out in horror, they were shut up too…for good. No one dared make a sound, not even his followers. That should be a clue to how evil he really is. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a couple of tears fall down Mikey's face. I was fighting my own tears and he wasn't helping me win. On my other side I could hear Raph's teeth grind together angrily and I knew if something didn't happen soon Raph would make it, which wouldn't be a smart move. I was able to ignore his grounding though: Dezmio had started to talk, finally.

"I am Dezmio, your new ruler and my word shall be law." Here he took a dramatic pause then continued a minute later. "Those who disobey and do not show potential will be killed, in creative ways by my men, and women, who would love nothing more than to have a good kill and then feast." I could see a wave of shivering through the crowd at what that implied and it was only my guard that kept me from joining. I heard a groan to one of my sides, sounded like Disa, I figured she had shuddered but chose to ignore it, I couldn't take it if I acknowledged it. I would probably explode and be worse than Raph.

"You will all be molded to how I like. Some of you might even join me willingly and become one of my followers and not one of my many slaves. I have behind me some examples." He pointed to us, stepping back a bit so he could face us and the crowd. Raph's growls become more obvious. "You see the first people I captured. Notice none of them dare act out." At this Raph leaned forward a bit. "They are now my slaves. They are not hurt but are in good shape." He turned his back to us again. "You will be treated fine as long as you obey. Escape or savior attempts are amusement for my men if you must try them, but unless you show some potential you will be killed as mentioned before. If you show potential but are obsessed with escaping or destroying us you will be broken!

"You will work doing whatever I think suitable from your assessment that you will receive over the next month. The work ranges from being a scientist, guinea pig, construction builder, follower, maid, normal Earth jobs with some new jobs that many will probably not qualify for. I will also need a new personal slave or follower-whichever you choose to be-for Earth. You will attend me while here; be a mate of sorts, help me with affairs, and take care of Earth in my absence. You will be absolutely loyal and dedicated to me."

He took a pause to look around and I couldn't help wonder what would become of me. I would probably be a slave because I would refuse to go along with it. I figure the mutants, Roy, Bruns, Casey, maybe April, and Nikki would probably be slaves like me. I wasn't sure about my friends though. They might hold out for a while but I had a feeling they might be 'loyal' just to stop from getting injured. I could have been underestimating them though. They are stronger than they seem, especially in times like this; most everyone is. Dezmio spoke up again.

"For now this is all I have to say to you. To my followers: get them to their 'chambers' and get the testing ready. Scan as many as possible today and we actually test them when the scans are finished, all the scans! Now get to work!" And with that he walked off the stage, his guards, including the ones who were holding us, followed him. As we left the tall, scary, black doors I let out a sigh of relief. We had not played a big part in the ceremony, we were mostly for show. I could hear Mikey let out a bit of a sigh too. Raph was still growling! Man can he keep that up for a while! I am impressed!

At one point in our journey the guards separated form Dezmio. While Dezmio strode down a dark narrow hallway we took a sharp turn down and continued to stumble down a damp and smelly…tunnel. There were a few spider webs with, luckily no spiders. I was glad the guards were in front for they broke through the sticky white webs. I couldn't help but shudder as none of the tall guards wiped any web away but left them there to get sucked under their ooze.

I was trying hard not to whimper at the disgusting ooze, some of which was dripping onto me. I could hear some someone's behind me whimpering and the sounds of shock which just brought more pitiful cries. I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed; I recognized the whimpers…Disa and Cloe. I was surprised Shara wasn't whimpering also but then again she'd always sort of like disgusting things. I was guessing the turtles and their friends were either used to it or smart enough to shut up.

We continued even further down the tunnel, Raph still growling his throaty growl. We were traveling downhill and the deeper we got the damper it got, and the worse the smell. It was now dripping in some spots in the ceiling. I got hit quite a few times, as did my guard. It was gross though because every time a drop hit him where he was oozing the ooze would splash up and I would shudder to avoid the splashes. I don't even think my guard noticed though he did squeeze harder where he was gripping me. I was gritting my teeth to avoid shouting out in pain. My circulation was being cut off and my arm was quickly turning purple.

And right when I thought it would fall off we came to a stop and the grip loosened considerably. I accidentally let out a loud sigh of relief and froze but no one in our company seemed to notice. I relaxed my shoulders a bit and tried to peer around everyone in front of me to see why we had suddenly stopped. The guards blocked the way though and I didn't want to make any sound of frustration though I was sourly tempted. As I leaned back the guards started making a weird, course sound from their throats. They made a semi-circle around us the prisoners, and as I glanced around at the others who looked just as miserable as I felt and I saw the dingy little cell I realized they were having a good laugh at us.

One of the monsters had already unlocked the door and we were suddenly pushed in. Having the element of surprise on their side and their, I'm sad to say, superior strength we had no choice in the matter as we were all shoved into the same tiny cell. Their laughter increased as we tried to untangle ourselves. My leg was wrapped around Raph's elbow and Mikey's knee was holding my throat down while my neck was across Casey's ankle which was already trapped under Shara's armpit and that is just a little bit of how bad it was. Apparently the guards had better things to do than stand and watch us untangle ourselves and they finally left, still chuckling, up the tunnel and soon their laughter died out.

Ten minutes after they left us, we finally untangled ourselves; that should say how tangled we really were! Sweating, panting, and groaning we arranged ourselves around the edges of the cell. Fortunately, and surprisingly, we all fit, with room to spare! We drifted in and out of sleep and barely talked. The only time any of us really talked was when someone would ask if everyone else was okay and everyone else would just sort of nod and mumble been better or something like that. The longer we were down in our cell the more we got used to the smell of corpses. It almost seemed normal. The dingy lit was also growing on us and now we were just happy to have _some_ light even though none of us spoke this thought aloud.

I have no idea how long we were in that cell. There was no way to keep track of time and we had no set light source to tell us. Our light source came from somewhere up ahead and was always on so I was guessing it was from the door, or a window I had missed on our way down here. Also we didn't sleep in sets or certain times just whenever we fell asleep. For some reason being down here made us all extremely sleepy and dreary. I couldn't even think straight and could not even daydream-which she usually did by habit and without thinking about it.

I was just sitting there, eyes glazed over and mouth hanging open when I heard footsteps. I perked up and peered down the tunnel; I was leaning on the wall that faced the tunnel. I glanced at the others on the same wall from the corner of my eyes and even though I was the closest to the door the others just leaned further than I had to. I placed my attention back on who was coming down the tunnel. I furrowed my eyes in unrecognition but I heard the others (excluding my friends) give a gasp.

Two male figures made their way completely out of the tunnel and a third figure stepped out and I gasped. I also heard Disa gasp but I didn't register that until the new figure spoke. It was Karai. I remembered that she had wanted Disa when I was captured. She looked at all of us who lay pathetically in the cage and smirked an all knowing smirk. "I will no longer need anything from you Disa. I have taken it all." I heard Disa make a disbelieving sound. "You took all of my family's money?" Karai didn't even answer but just chuckled. I glanced over at Disa and saw teardrops squeezing out of her eyes and my heart went out to her. Now I glared back at the 'visitors' we had.

The two figures now behind Karai looked familiar in some way…

The first male was about 7' and Caucasian. He also had huge muscles that you could **not** even mistake for fat. On one of his muscled arms he had a purple tattoo that wove all around his arm. For some reason it just reminded me of a cat stripe. On the other arm, near his shoulder, he had a red tattoo of a duckish foot in a circle. He had blonde hair and he had a little rat tail which he pulled back into a small ponytail. His face was tiny and his cheekbones high and his blonde hair formed a very noticeable widow's peak that reminded me of cat ears. It really made me want to call him _pussy_ cat.

The other male wasn't even human looking. He had a mechanical body that was as wide as the white guys. He had a holographic face with blue light shining around it. His face was brown and his hair in a small black 'fro' shape. It was incredibly short though. As they surveyed the people trapped in the cage they both adopted evil smiles to match Karai's.

They stepped up closer to the jail cell bars and continued smiling. Stockman started "Well, well, well…" he dropped it there but Hun had more to add. "Look who we have here…"

Bruns and Roy who were both sitting next to me (in that order) grimaced. "Hey dad." They both said at the same time.

"Hey son, still go by Bruns?" that was Hun.

"Greetings son, you still like to be called Roy?" that was Stockman speaking.

All I could do was gasp in shock. Now I knew why they looked familiar. Father and son looked a lot like each other. I would have never guessed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HA! I finally finished it! (It's only about 5 pages long and it took me like a week to finish it. I wrote it in short periods-give me a break!)

I've been waiting to show that Hun was Bruno's father and Stockman's was LeeRoy's father! And I've got the ending all planned out! I'm so excited! Now I just have to get there…

Now please review! I'll be more inclined to update faster… (Yes that was a bribe and I'll openly admit it)!

Also, I asked this in Surprise Surprise! but what does R&R&R mean?


	16. Dreading Testing

Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I really did mean to update sooner than I usually do but I'm sharing a computer with my mom when usually I have my own and she has had to type a seventy-five page play and then go through and change half the names and the he's to hers…ah it's difficult. But anyway, here it is! (Finally).

Disclaimer: If I owned them you would know because I wouldn't have had to write Disclaimer… But maybe one day (…when Bush grows a brain!).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy and Bruns nodded sullenly. I could tell that they really weren't proud to be the offspring of these two jerks. (I haven't met them before but if they're with Karai…). "Well we must be off. I should tell you that you're testing will be in two days time and I'm hoping to get you freaks as my slaves." Karai concededly said, while pointedly looking at the turtles. With that she turned her head, and with nose high she walked off. Hun smirked at Raph, I suppose he wanted him, and followed Karai. Stockman stayed no longer as like most villains he was a coward. He hurried after the other two shouting for them to wait up.

A small, awkward silence settled, and as all awkward silences usually are, it was broken. "Man I hate her. And him. And Stockman." Raph.

"Yeah well try being related to one of them. Then you can talk." Whispered Bruns jokingly.

"Join the club." That of course was Roy.

"Hate to say it but you guys really look like your…fathers. No offense." That one was me. I just couldn't resist. I really was surprised at how much they looked like their fathers. In reply I got two very stern and scary glares. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, she's only telling the truth!" Leave it to Mikey to stick up for me. By his tone I guessed he had said the same to them many, many times. He to only got glares for a reply.

"What did she mean by testing?" Don thought out loud. Of course he would have to be the sensible one and bring that up. A question to make us think.

"Man I wish Leo was here. He's the one who usually figures this stuff out." Wishful thinking coming from Raph, though I don't think he was the only one. Surprisingly it was Mikey that came up with the answer.

"Hey! Remember when Dezmio said to get the other's ready for testing and to do it as fast as you can, or something like that?" a collective nod from the group. "Well, in his speech didn't he say that people would be tested for their position? And right after Karai told us we'd have testing she said I hope I get you as my slaves? That's gotta be it!"

We all stared in wonder at Mikey. Don's face lit up. "You know, sometimes you have flashes of genius…this was one of those times! Way to go Mikey!"

Casey, being closest to Mikey thumped him on the back in congratulations. I heard Raph mutter about annoying little pests who like to show people up and so on and I had to giggle.

"Wow…I just giggled. Here I am sitting in a dingy little cell that I'm sharing with a ton of other people and I just giggled cause I was happy. Now that I didn't think possible!"

The other's looked at me and soon everyone was laughing. That was the last time I've laughed in this place. Ever since that one time where everyone laughed and we had an actual conversation it's been total silence. We've all been thinking of the test. There is nothing else to do so there's nothing to distract us. This Dezmio seems really intelligent so his test probably is to. It will be accurate and whatever it says we are to be is what we will be. But the test itself… Will it hurt? Is it just like a writing test you would take in school? Is it gonna be like one of those test's where you pee in a cup? Will he scan our brains? Will we be brainwashed so we comply and not fight out? What is going to happen to us? And how are we gonna get outta this one? This is just one that I think no amount of luck and skill combined could save us. We are in definite trouble, and there's no way out. That's what scares me the most. And I think it's what scares everyone else the most too. Yes, even Raph.

Time stretches on forever in here yet is still doesn't go slow enough. Everyone is dreading testing time. No one likes it in this cell but at least in this cell we don't have to work for these guys. We can try to think of ways to save Leo. We can try to think of ways to save ourselves. We can try to think of ways to save the world. Of course we aren't but we could be. We should be. We're just all to preoccupied thinking of our coming doom. It is like a morgue. Though I think I morgue might get more humor. Everyone's faces are always stony, even Mikey's. I haven't even heard a growl out of Raph. There have also been no more visitors since Karai. Dezmio hasn't even been down to see us once. That surprises me a bit.

You know what bugs me the most though? We don't know how much time has passed. Can't even tell by our meals, which aren't constant. Every once in a while some bread and water will suddenly appear out of the wall. It feels like we get fed whenever someone suddenly remembers that to live we need nourishment.

We're all sitting in silence-what's new-when we hear footsteps from the tunnel. We all perk our heads up and go pale. Probably guards to take us to our testing. Mikey subconsciously scoots closer to the wall while April and Nikki scoot closer to each other and Casey. Raph rubs his fingers together like he's used to having something to play with, maybe twirl in times like these. I'm sitting right next to the door and all I can do is freeze.

Dezmio appears from the darkness. I see Don and his brother's wince. It's hard to get over the fact that you're being held hostage by a guy who is your brother-even if he is possessed. I felt bad for them but not as bad as I was going to feel in a minute. He stood in front of the bars for a full five minutes before he spoke. By that time we were all sweating and fidgeting from nervousness. He was good at getting reactions from people-that I did have to give him; as much as I hated it.

"Ready for your testing." Was all he had to do and I was ready to pass out. He motioned for someone from the dark tunnel to come. They had the keys and they unlocked the door, very, very slowly. He was a shrimp like guy except he was bright green and had spikes in place of frills. He had human like hands and he blinked sideways instead of up and down. The door creaked open and we didn't even try to run. He pointed to Nikki and Disa. "You two first."

Ten minutes later he came back and took two more. The ones he takes never come back. The order after Nikki and Disa was: Casey and Mikey, Bruns and Cloe, Roy and Don, April and Shanza. Finally the time comes for Raph and myself. Raph seems like he's gonna have a panic attack or something. He hates having to watch his family being taken away and having to sit there helpless. I'm scared for the other's but I'm more scared for myself. There is nothing I can do now to save the others. And I'm scared of what I'm destined to be. A sweat drop lands on my hand and I wipe my face. Dezmio's face appears. "It's time."

The door is opened by the same shrimp guy and he takes me while Dezmio grabs Raph. We are too weak from food loss and barely any water to fight back though Raph does growl; which is more than I manage. We are led back up the tunnel and I try to breathe in the dampness but unfortunately I taste no water. The shrimp laughs at my pathetic attempts and I sneer. He only laughs harder. I gasp when the door is opened. I hear Raph wince-I didn't even know that was possible. I am used to so little light that this much might blind me! I have frozen in my tracks but shrimpy cruelly pushes me forward. I stumble but he doesn't care. My arm is yanked forward to get me moving. I bite my lip and swallow my cry of pain.

We come upon a totally white door and I blink furiously to keep my eyes open. Shrimpy once again has the keys and opens the door. My eyes widen and both Raph and I gasp. It's amazing! There are buttons and levers and computers and needles and test tubes and concoctions and scientists everywhere. I for one am in total awe. I just can't believe it! There is so much advanced technology that I can't even bring myself to describe. I find the task impossible. Scientists are dissecting strange creatures that cry out for help. My heart leaps for them but I know I'd never be able to do anything. There are to many people here and I'm not strong enough. Scientists are also mixing potions and there are flashes of lights and colorful smoke. People disappear and reappear, grow extra body parts, fly up into the air, explode…there are just no ends to the possibilities-from what I see.

I haven't even noticed that we were moving but suddenly we come upon a big, scary machine. And I don't use the word scary lightly. I mean it, I'm scared! The noise it's making reminds me of a dying cat trying to scare away a dog by growling fiercer than a coyote. It's whining then will go blank and just static and then it will erupt into a grinding kind of noise with sounds like dying animals mixed in. It's big and white. It's taller than me standing on Raph's shoulder and wider than all the turtles standing side by side. The opening is a bunch of black shingles so you can't see inside but that you can get out. A moving conveyor belt is your ticket in. a tunnel travels up from it and connects to the ceiling. It wiggles and dances so fast and so far that I'm afraid it will fall on us. Disconnect from the ceiling and crush us all. Its body is a square. On the side there is a little box where you can see the x-ray of whatever is in it. There are buttons below it that freak me out. They have little pictures on them and the pictures aren't pleasant. One is of a little stick figure being struck by a bolt of lightening. One is a little guy's atoms being painfully removed. Those are the nicest ones. Then the machine continues on and a small, round tunnel pops out of it. From there you are dropped down and land in a hole. The hole looks friendly from the top but I can't see into it. There must be something in there to suck you up because about five meters from that a tunnel sticks up from the floor and bends. It connects to another square. From the other square I can hear sounds that remind me of a car wash and a shop class put together. Then another conveyor belt comes from that and you end on a platform.

I go weak at the knees but the shrimp refuses to support me. I just continue to slump to the floor. Raph's face is set in a hard determined line. He is clenching his jaw hard enough to break it. I haven't seen him blink since we've entered this room. He stands strong while I sit here like a baby. He looks at me, studies me. There is no change in his expression but I know he is just getting angrier by the second. A look of small acceptance enters his eyes and I know what he is about to do. I lower my head in shame. I hate being the weak one.

He turns and looks at his brother…Dezmio in the eye. There is no room for anyone to fight against him and I see that. "I'll go first you…" I'll leave you to fill that part in. "I'll go first and when I come out I'll know of a way to beat you. And then I'll get my brother back and you'll be in trouble. Now how do I do this?"

I am proud to call him my friend. I don't think he can hold up on his word-at least not going through this and coming out with a way out-but I know he'll try. His strength helps me and I stand up, defiance in my eyes. Dezmio holds back a chuckle. He frustrates me to no end. I see Raph's hands reflexively clench.

"Fine Raphael, you can go first. But know this: I have gone up against opponents that would have considered you a baby for your skill and beat them. And I didn't just beat them. They had no chance. In the end they begged for mercy. I didn't give it. If you do happen to go against me so badly that I care, **_you will be the sorry one_**. But for now I enjoy your cockiness and confidence. I will enjoy breaking you and torturing you." he paused to smirk at Raph. "Now, just lay on the machine with your feet facing the entrance.

Showing absolutely no fear at all Raph swung his head around and did just that. The shrimp left my side and went to start it up. Dezmio didn't move to grab me. He knew that I knew I couldn't escape here and now. And perhaps he too, was a bit cocky and overconfident. That could be the downfall of him. The conveyor belt started with a lurch almost causing Raph to fall off. Dezmio had a good laugh but Raph just laughed with him. I saw what he was trying to do and I started giggling. Dezmio abruptly shut up and glared at us. He didn't see why it should be funny if he to was laughing. I just smiled innocently. "You should always be able to laugh at yourself."

He sneered at me and I knew I had won round one! I turned back to watch Raph. His head disappeared and my jaw grew tighter. I made myself focus on the x-ray screen. The machine stopped so you could see all of Raph on the screen. It was weird to see his bones and no skin. The shell still looked the same only white and no green. The shrimp looked at Dezmio questioningly. "I say shock, rip, and airless." The shrimp grinned and I frowned. The first button the shrimp pressed was of the one with the guy and the lightning bolt. Raph's body went into convulsions and even over the machine I could hear him cry out in pain. I so badly wanted to faint but I forced myself to stay put. Turning to face Dezmio I said "He looks like he's dancing, doesn't he?" Dezmio only looked incredulous at me, partly in shock. Round two went to me.

The shock torture finally finished. Next the shrimp pressed the one of the guy being torn apart. Raph's screams got even louder. His body jerked more fiercely and he actually started to tear apart. I turned to Dezmio again. "I didn't know that was actually possible. You'll have to share your secrets with me sometime." I hated talking like this when I was afraid Raph would die. Dezmio's mouth actually dropped open. Good guys (me): three, Dezmio: zip!

The atoms separating didn't last as long, of which I was thankful for and I'm sure Raph was too. Next the shrimp pressed a button with a picture on it that I had missed. There was a blue guy and he was all shriveled up. From what Dezmio had said-airless-I was guessing it was suffocating or removing all the air from the body. This time Raph couldn't even scream. His body rocked back and forth as he tried to get into a fetal position. I could actually see air forming above his body. This time my mouth dropped in surprise. I quickly closed it and for the third time turned to Dezmio. I smiled happily. "Now that looks like an interesting process. Have you actually figured out a way to remove the air from a body?" Of course I didn't expect an answer but I got one.

"I thought these people were your friends. If I am wrong about that maybe I should have you be a dissector and give you your friends as the subject."

I straitened up. I didn't want to answer but I also didn't want him to win or to actually make me a dissector. So I answered reluctantly. "Yes…they are my friends…but when life throws crap at you, you learn to laugh at yourself and make the best of it. Instead of throwing a temper tantrum you say 'wow, you got me good that time! Now you're gonna have to watch out for my payback!'." His mouth moved in many directions but no words ever came out. I flounced around with a triumphant smile. I was ahead by four to zero!

Raph had moved from his last position. I saw him long enough to see him drop down the hole. A growl that hid all his pain but let out all of his anger was heard and then I could hear him bumping along the new tunnel that sucked him up from the hole. I heard no more from Raph himself but several times I heard a commotion in the machine. I guessed that Raph was kicking and punching the machine from the inside. 'Go Raph,' I thought, 'you rock!'

Finally he appeared on the second conveyor belt. My stomach dropped and ran away when I saw him. Over half of his body was black from the burning. He looked like he had been put back together a bit crooked from the atom separator. He also looked disheveled, dry, and wrinkly-I guess having the air removed from you does that. He was bleeding from who knows how many wounds and was covered in the red stuff. He was still and the only sign of life was his fingers twitching and his chest barely moving up and down. He was plopped on the platform.

"Let me see his results." While he walked over to another screen to study the results I just stared at Raph. I glanced at the others. That I knew of no one was watching me. I hurried over to Raph to check his vitals. I checked his pulse in his wrist and neck. There was a weak one but there was one! One was better than none! I just quickly had a look around and luckily found a mirror on a nearby table. I scrambled to grab it and held it up to his mouth. It fogged up and allowed me to breathe a sigh of relief.

An evil chuckle that I had become very accustomed to sounded behind me. I whirled around. "Is it finally my turn? That sounded like fun!" I told him with no hint of sarcasm in my voice. A funny noise came from his throat and I just figured he was growling. He nodded stiffly and much to his dismay I skipped off to the machine. For real my heart was pounding so loud I thought my heart would pop out of my chest. My hands were all sweaty but I didn't wipe them off-I didn't want to tip him off. "So, I just lay here with my feet facing the funny entrance?" I didn't really need to ask but I said it with a flounce just to bug him. He nodded, grinding his teeth together. I laid down on the belt and spoke to him again. "You should consider lining this with velvet or silk; that would just be a nice homey touch!" He made the funny sound again and gestured to the shrimp, who then went and switched the machine on again.

Again, like with Raph, it started up with a lurch and I barely stopped myself from grabbing the edge to steady myself. Instead I giggled. I think I heard Dezmio grow once again, but the machine is too loud to be sure of that. As soon as I disappeared into the machine I let myself squirm for a second. What buttons would he press for me? What was at the bottom of the hole? What could be so horrible to make Raph scream out like that? I shuddered remembering the sound and then fell still. It was just in time to. The conveyor belt came to a crunching halt. Much as I wanted to try and crawl away I stayed completely still.

I waited…and waited…and waited. I almost let my guard down and I almost relaxed. I clenched my teeth and tensed up again. He was just making me wait to see my reaction, to get to me. It was a stupid idea to act brave and happy! I should have done it after this test but I had wanted to be like Ra-

"YARGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A horrible, terrible pain broke me out of my thoughts. I couldn't control my body. I couldn't control my thoughts. I couldn't even think. All I knew was that my body was on fire. The pain stuck in my head and it was a while before I realized it had finally stopped and I could stop screaming. I lay still, panting and my eyes widened as I saw above me. It was water…that little turd! He had removed the water from my body! I didn't think anybody could live through that. He must not have taken it all. Suddenly it fell and on reflex I flinched. I sucked in great gulps of breath. The air felt so cool. I felt the belt. It was completely dry. My body's water had been returned to me. I feared the next button. It seemed with Raph that the pain got worse and wor-

"AGHFAMWRAAAA!" My body tensed and tightened and I arched my back way up. Again pain was the only thing I could think and feel. Bone crunching, bone crushing pain. Nothing less, and probably more. It took longer than last time to realize I was still screaming when the pain was gone. It shook me so much that I just couldn't get my mind off the pain. This time I groaned. I didn't want any more! I just couldn't take any more! This time felt like…I don't even know but it felt horrible. My head fell to the side. I was still unable to really control my movements. Now that I try to think of what that could have been I believe it was electricity racing though my veins; electricity and water. I liked my lips. My mouth was dry. My tongue was so dry and heavy I thought it would fall off. Maybe he was only going to do one test on me…maybe, even though I doubted it I wishe-

This time, unconsciously or consciously, no sound escaped me. My eyes squeezed shut so hard I thought my eyes would fall into my skull. If there was enough room in this place I would be in a fetal position. As it was my body convulsed and tried to get into that position. Though I doubt that if there was enough room I could have stayed that still. My arms and legs flailed everywhere and my head bounced up and down. I know for a fact I put some dents in the walls and probably the floor of the belt. I didn't feel it though. I couldn't even register the pain this time. It was just like reaction. My brain registered it and that I should do something but either it didn't send out signals to recognize the pain or I was just that oblivious. It still hurt though. And then it stopped and the conveyor belt started to move again.

I was just to brain dead to try and figure out what had just happened or that I was going on to even more torment. I was just in a daze. I'm not sure I even remembered my situation. All I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. Of course I was already lying down but that's how out of it I was. I wanted to try and figure out a way to lie down but I was too tired and lazy to do that.

And suddenly, for a few seconds I was in the air. I watched as the air flew up around me and I thought 'wow'. Then it ended, just as suddenly as it had started. "ARG!" it just a short little scream that unintentionally escaped my mouth. Through all my shock and tiredness and pain I tried to jump up and get away from this new pain. I had dropped into the mysterious hole. It wasn't a mystery anymore but I wished it were. I even wished I was back with Karai! Dezmio was really evil and twisted and brought much pain. He had lined the bottom of the hole with stakes. Sharp stakes. And suddenly I was whisked up. I relaxed and my shoulders slumped. As I went though, if I remember right, the last little square of the machine a strange green gas shot out and I couldn't help but happily comply too it and close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I was back where I started. When this whole thing started I mean. I was back in the infirmary of Dezmio's. I blinked groggily and looked for others. I blinked in surprise, thought about it, and then expected it. The people filling the place up were probably here from the test. Raphael was in the cot next to mine. I watched him for a while, until he finally groaned and opened his eyes. He yawned and I could see sleep still controlling his thoughts and movements. His eyes were filled with sleep and he sat up to stretch. Mouth full of yawn he asked "Whar ah we?" I laughed softly.

"In Dezmio's infirmary; when they find out that we're up they'll probably come to take us away and make us become workers." I sighed as I thought about that and stared at the ceiling. I got no response from Raph. I hadn't really expected one though. Much to my dismay I heard the double door's open and footsteps follow. I squeezed my eyes shut, foolishly hoping to fool them. Two pairs of footsteps separated themselves. I felt a coolness wash over me and resigned I opened my eyes. A human stood over me. It was a girl, like me. She had purple hair (dyed of course), and hazel eyes. She was roughly six foot and had muscles like she worked out. Her thin, red lips were held tightly as she stood with crossed arms and foot tapping. She was waiting for me to get up. Which I did. She grabbed me and cruelly dug her fingernails into my skin. Raph was ahead of me, again, a new human recruit holding him. His human was as big as Hun and just as mean. His arms were covered in tattoos and he had one on his neck. His hair was jet black and I couldn't see his eyes. Raph was still trying to struggle but I myself had realized struggling to be useless. Even if we could break free where would we go? The whole world is basically owned by one man, one evil man: Dezmio. It's just an impossible task.

We are led, Raph still struggling and getting no where, down several look-alike tunnels. We passed several doors, mostly black, but we touched none. Instead we climbed down a long, dark set of steps. We walked down another long tunnel and opened a dark green, moldy door. I was roughly shoved in and the door slammed shut. I stumbled but didn't fall. Happy shouts soon filled my ears.

"Guys!"

"Dudes, you're finally hear!"

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"God, I missed you guys!"

"Well finally!"

I looked up surprised but my facial expression soon turned to one of happiness. "YAY! Guys!" Raph and I were rushed and squished in hugs that we gladly returned. I knew Raph would deny the hugging later and Mikey wouldn't use it as blackmail because Raph had some on him too but right now I enjoyed this picture. For once, for the first time here we showed true happiness.

"So, what are we? What's the deal?" I smiled faintly. On accident Raph and I had spoken in unison. Mikey giggled to but was silenced from a glare from Raph. Though as soon as Mike turned away I saw a small grin creep onto Raph's features. Leo smiled grimly.

"We're slaves…to Dezmio…his personal slaves." The room filled with an awkward silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haha, you don't get to know what happens next…for a while! But be proud of me for writing this and making it nine pages! Yay, the longest chapter yet (sadly)! And I know it's surprising but I think only one chapter left till the ending! It's so exciting! I know exactly how I'm going to end it!

So anyway, please, please review! I'd totally appreciate it! You'd make my day and be my hero! ;)


	17. It Ends

Oh my god, sorry guys! I put Leo's name in the last chapter when everyone was reunited and that was a big mistake! Yes, he is still possessed but when I was writing that chapter I was a bit out of it…and I figured it would just be easier if you could just pretend their was another name there (I don't even know what I was thinking) and forget Leo's rather than reposting it… I apologize for my laziness! Also in the last chapter I put a disclaimer for some reason-the first one counts for this whole story… so don't freak out since there isn't one here… and also in the last chapter I put Shanza instead of Shara. Told you I was out of it…

Oh, and this is in Mikey's POV, just to let you know…

And without further ado-the last chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I jerked up from under my covers, panting. I rubbed my hand on the side of my face, wiping away sweat. I untangled my legs from the covers and stumbled, sleepily out of bed. I carefully made my way through the mess that was my room and silently crept to the kitchen. Once again I wiped sweat off my brow. Still panting I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I gulped it down. Boy did it taste good! It was cold and brought me back to my senses. I sat down at the table and leisurely finished my water, along with finishing three more refills.

Gosh, that had been a horrible dream! Leo possessed, us his slaves, the whole Earth doomed…I shuddered and played with the cup in my hand. I didn't usually have dreams like this. I mean, even when I have a nightmare it's just me and my bros. There was practically no one else besides friends like Ape, Case, and Angel. It was strange. This was a bad nightmare too. There was just too much detail and pain. My nightmares usually consist of my bros deciding they don't love me anymore, of being disowned, or losing my comical ability. This just creeped me out to bad! There was no way I'd be able to go back to sleep now. I sighed in defeat and did something odd. I went to the dojo. I needed to work off some steam and the fear of my dream so I went to work out in the dojo.

At first I started off with simple movements that you first learn when you are a ninja. Then gradually I started doing kata's, starting with the simplest and working my way up to the most complicated I knew. And by the time the others had finally woken up, six hours later I was dozing off on the couch, some cartoon on T.V. I was already warmed up for practice but I stretched anyway. I was all hyped up and still had the last remnants of adrenaline running through my blood. I was a bit tired but was more enthusiastic to try and beat Raph at sparring. That's just what I needed. Pissing Raph off always cheers me up!

I was impatient as Sensei started off with simple techniques to warm us up further. Finally, what seemed like an eternity to me he started kata's. I knew that after kata's came sparring. I did my movements with a bit too much emphasis and overdid them-causing me to stumble several times. Of course Raph noticed and couldn't help but chuckle at me. You know Master Splinter hears and sees _everything_ especially when it goes on in the dojo! So he, predictably, gave Raph ten flips. This made Raph mad (what doesn't?) and me even more excited and hyper for sparring.

Raph finished his flips and caught up with the rest of us. I kept giving him quick glances out of the corner of my eye. I felt like I had ADD. I just needed to bounce around. I let out a sigh on accident and immediately regretted it. I winced and I heard Raph once again had to cover up his chuckle. I was sent to do ten flips and finished them easily and quickly with my extra energy. Sensei gave me a wary glance for being so energetic during practice-usually I was cracking jokes and just goofing off. Today I was being slightly serious and actually working hard at today's lesson. Finally, once I was done with my flips it came. The moment I was waiting for. "Okay, it is time for sparring. Donatello against Michelangelo and Raphael against Leonardo." I frowned a bit.

I would probably beat Don with all this excitement but none of us really ever beat Leo unless he was hiding being sick but was just to tired to actually do good (he has actually tried that before…). This time I remembered to keep my sigh in my head so I wouldn't have to do flips again. I faced Don and we bowed to each other. Splinter-Sensei gave the sign to start and we did. Well actually, I flew for it and caught Don off guard. In the quickest sparring lesson of my life-that I've won-it was over. Don was down and I was victorious. I had come in with a flying tackle to him and he just went down. Leo and Raph stared at me in surprise and I smiled my copyright smile. "Leonardo, Raphael, continue! Good job Michelangelo!" I smiled with pride and watched Leo and Raph…after I had bowed to a very confused brainiac.

It didn't take too much longer for Leo to beat Raph. Splinter nodded and we bowed. Again he said start and I flew at Leo. Luckily for Leo he was expecting it. He had seen what I had done with Don and was able to duck just in time. He turned to face me and I moved like a blur. Leo sped his tempo to keep up with me. We were a blur of green with just little flashes of orange and blue. I hit him a couple of time and he hit me a couple of times. I spun into a roundhouse and he flipped back. While he was flipping I had hopped forward and when he came up I was ready with a simple punch. He moved his head slightly to the side and brought his leg up for a kick around the side. I spun away and in a flash of brilliant idea kept spinning. I knew I would get dizzy but I had an idea of how to beat Leo. He was a bit thrown off by my constant spinning but being the great ninja he was he went with it. I could feel his eyes on me as he danced around my path. Then without warning I stopped and lunged at him, ready to take him out the same way I took Donny-boy out; a tackle. Unfortunately for me I was dizzy and couldn't see that well. Leo's trained ninja sense picked up my next movement and he leaped to the side and preformed a chop to my shell resulting in me landing hard on the dojo ground. The spar was over and Leo had won. Though had I really expected to win against him?

Leo smiled widely as he helped me up and we bowed to each other. "That was a great fight Mikey! You should practice with that enthusiasm more!" I beamed at his compliment. Splinter too shone with pride. "You fought well Michelangelo. You almost beat Leonardo." I looked at him in amazement and barely remembered to say thank you. I gasped at Leo who just nodded in agreement. That was a lot of compliments for me for one session! I heard Raph mutter something about me that I didn't quite catch. I'm sure Splinter didn't either but he still gave him flips and dismissed us all.

Now that morning practice was over my adrenaline was pretty much gone. I was pretty much back to my old, hyper self! I ran to the kitchen to get some snacks then head over to hog the T.V.

"Hey, you guys want to go on a patrol with me?" Leo wondered. I had sorta been going stir crazy with Raph down here and me and him readily agreed. Don agreed more hesitantly but with my baby charm convinced him to come along with us. We got about ten-fifteen minutes from the lair before we ran into trouble. Leo's head perked up and he grew serious. "Hide!" was all he had to say and we were all tucked around a corner. Ten seconds later a panicked girl ran around the corner. Five seconds later a horde of foot came.

It was only in the middle of rescuing the poor girl-who screamed and fainted-that I realized she was familiar. Deja'vu hit me head on as I realized I had done this before…in my dream! I managed to stay focused on the fight but this girl, she was definitely Disa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

YAY! This is all completed! I love this ending! Don't you? I won't babble on here but I do have to say I'm relieved that I _finally_ finished! So please review and tell me what you think. Even if you just say 'cool' then I'd be happy!


End file.
